By The Book
by MxKoli
Summary: Captain Olivia Benson has written a book, and she heads to Empirical/Millennial to have her book be published and falls in love with a strapping 40-something handsome editor. Mr. Brooks, the Captain will see you now. Rated for content & language.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I have too many stories up that need updates, but this was a story I wanted to write for a while. Olivia is a little AU in this, and I realize that, but I want to explore this side of Olivia Benson. She's a single, adult woman, and she deserves all good things.**

Olivia say across from a man in a suit in a conference room along with a woman young enough to be her daughter, a woman whose jewelry taste was a bit too gaudy for her taste, and a woman who seemed to be about her age. She was captivated. This man reminded her of someone. The other three were discussing publishing stuff and she was lost, her manuscript in the middle of the table. She should have been paying attention, but she couldn't. She heard the woman with a large necklace speak. "I'm sorry, what?"

Diana looked at her. "Captain, I know this can be confusing and overwhelming at first. We're here to help you along that path, to guide you, anything you need us to repeat?"

Olivia blushed, embarrassed. "I Uh— I'm afraid I zoned out somewhere around cover images. Look, I'm not good at this stuff. I'm a cop. I'm shocked you even want to publish my manuscript."

Liza smiled. "It's captivating, raw and emotional, and it hits on a lot of hot button issues right now. It's okay if you're not good at the publishing game, we're the best. And we'll help you make any edits necessary."

Olivia nodded. "I appreciate that, and your faith in me." She took a deep breath. "God, my mother is probably rolling in her grave."

Kelsey looked at her. "I know in your book you said she was a professor, did she write?"

Olivia shook her head. "God no. I think she was more of a drunk than Hemingway. It's a miracle she was able to lecture. She was an English Professor at Manhattan Tech. She loved literature. While, I'm sure she never expected me to write a book, I'm pretty sure she'd be mortified that it's non fiction. And a tell-all nonetheless."

Charles finally spoke. "Captain Benson, I promise you, between the three of us and our head of PR, we are going to handle this book with care, and give it the kind of release a book like this needs. These are topics we here at Millennial take seriously, and that hit close to home for us. You're in good hands, Captain."

Olivia nodded. "Um, Charles, can I ask you a question?" Upon seeing him nod she bit her bottom lip _ever sleep with your authors_ was the question screaming in her mind, but what came out was simple. "Do you happen to have a brother? You are a doppelgänger for one of the Defense Attorneys that my unit comes across every now and then. Your personalities are quite different, though, actually. He's a real piece of work, putting it nicely since I want you…" she trailed off, but caught herself. "To publish my book."

Charles caught her slip and smiled. "Well, Captain, I think we have all we need for today, I know you have a squad to get back to. We'll be in touch with some book cover ideas, and some title ideas if you need them, since this is still an untitled manuscript, and we'll need to set aside some time to take some author photos. And I'll be the main editor on your book, we'll take it chapter by chapter." He took one of his business cards and wrote his cellphone number on the back. "My office phone and my cell, in case you get stuck on an edit. You can bounce ideas off me. Sentence rewording, finding the right word, any edits you don't agree with, feel free to call or text any time. I'm your point person, I'm on this book full time."

Olivia smiled and put the card in her wallet. "Thank you, I appreciate all of you. I'll definitely be in touch, but I have to go make sure my Sergeant didn't burn down the squadroom on me." She shook hands with everyone, shaking Charles's hand last. The moment their hands touched she felt electricity run through her veins. "I look forward to working with you, Charles." She slowly took her hand from his and put her purse on her shoulder, walking out of the conference room.

Charles couldn't help the smile on his face, and it didn't go unnoticed by Kelsey. "Don't sleep with your author. It's bad for business."

Charles rolled his eyes. "I remember," he shot her a playful glare. "Besides, who said I was going to sleep with her?"

Kelsey looked at him. "Answering that question would give you a case for sexual harassment."

Charles blushed. "I'm going back to my office." He quickly walked into his office and started reading the first chapter of Olivia's book. It was heartbreaking, but it was real and honest. He found a couple of changes that he'd make that in no way took away from the story. Simple word choices. Olivia Benson was astonishing. Beautiful, compassionate, empathetic, after everything she'd endured. Once he noted the changes he would make, he packed up and went home. He relieved his nanny and spent some time with his girls, Bianca and Nicole. Once he put them to bed he changed into pajamas and reclined on his bed, hearing his phone ding.

_Charles, it's Olivia Benson, I hope I'm not bothering you, but I've been thinking of book titles. I have a few. The Lotus, Breakthrough, In Spite of it All. I'm not sure if any of them are any good. _

He couldn't help but smile, he saved her number as he thought up his response.

_No bother at all, it is good to hear from you. I like the titles, perhaps we can work all three into a title. I want you to know, I read through the first chapter and only found minor changes, just a matter of word choice. I can send them over to you for approval tomorrow. Olivia Benson, you're the strongest person I think I've ever met. Thank you for trusting me with not just your words, but quite literally, your life story. _

Olivia looked at her phone and her breath left her body, laying under the blankets in bed. She bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath.

_Anyone who can read all of that and not view me as a victim, as some kind of damsel in distress is someone I want to keep around and get to know. I should probably let you go, I don't want to take time away from your family. _

Charles smirked. She was sly, but he would play her game.

_My girls are already in bed, it's just me. You aren't taking away time from anything important. Just me reflecting on the day. _

She looked out the window and felt a fire rise in her belly.

_Was it a good day?_

Charles sank lower in the bed and let the blankets cover the lower half of his body.

_It was an amazing day. I got to meet the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. Turns out she's a hell of a writer too. _

Olivia gasped.

_Why, Mr. Brooks, are you flirting with me? _

Charles felt his heart start to race.

_Only if I'm doing this right. What about you? How was your day, Captain?_

His use of her title sent a shiver down her spine in the best way.

_Well, it turns out, my editor is quite sexy, and after I left a meeting with him, I was pretty distracted the rest of the day, so I came home from work early, spent some time with my son and put him to bed, and now I'm lying in my bed, under my blankets. So, I'd say it was an amazing day. _

Charles felt himself harden, just the thought of her in bed made him crave her.

_In bed? Under the blankets? Do you have pajamas on? _

Olivia gasped, squeezing her thighs together. She couldn't believe she was laying in bed, sexting her editor, but she didn't want it to stop. She wanted more. She took a deep breath and called him, rather than responding in text. She knew she needed to be quiet, but so did he, as his own kids were sleeping. She heard him answer and his voice sent shockwaves through her body. "Hi there. I uh… I'm—" she closed her eyes. "I wanted to hear you," she whispered.

Charles heard her breathless voice and he took himself in his hand. "Captain," he heard her let out a whiny moan. "You didn't answer my question."

She closed her eyes, her hand pushing inside her pajama bottoms and her panties, teasing herself. "I have pajamas on," she opened her eyes. "Do you?"

He groaned as he stroked himself. "Pajama pants. No shirt," he needed to feel her, but he knew for now, hearing each other's voices as they touched themselves would have to be enough. "God, Olivia you're so sexy," he whispered.

Olivia used her other hand to massage her breasts. "Charles," she whispered and arched her back. "God, I wish you were here. I'm so wet," she pushed her fingers inside herself. "Oh!"

Charles was losing his mind. "I want to feel you, Olivia."

Her chest was heaving. "Charles, tell me. Tell me what to do. Because I need to feel you, but we both have kids, we can't," she gasped. "We can't be in the same spot right now, but we can make each other come. Tell me," she begged.

He groaned and closed his eyes. "Olivia. Jesus, I want to kiss all over your body, I want to taste you. Put three fingers inside yourself, fuck yourself hard."

Olivia obliged and moaned. "Oh my God! Oh, Charles." She arched her back. "You nice and hard for me?" She gasped. "Oh, right there!"

Charles groaned. "So hard. God, I want to know what you feel like around me. I want to feel my thick cock slide down your throat." He heard a muffled moan. "Ah, God, yeah. I can't wait to be able to watch you come," he groaned and felt his own release building. "Come on, sexy. Come for me beautiful."

She gasped and buried her head in her pillow, muffling her scream. "Fuck me!" She cried and heard him grunt. They both lay on their back and caught their breath. "Oh, Charles," she smiled and closed her eyes. "I want to kiss you."

He nodded, realizing she couldn't see him. "I want to kiss you, too. Olivia, I realize this isn't conventional. You're my author. But the more I read your book, the more I learn about you, the more I realize that I'm falling for you." He admitted softly. "And I know it's complicated, we both have kids… but I've hid feelings in the past and it didn't end well. I'm not doing that again." He took a deep breath. "Let me take you to dinner tomorrow. We can spend some time together. Talk, kiss… whatever else may happen, happens."

Olivia smiled. "Charles, you know a hell of a lot more about me than I know about you, but you… you captivate me. I'm drawn to you. I'd love to go to dinner with you tomorrow. I have the next couple days off. I could even stay with you. I just need to find someone to watch Noah for the night. My usual sitter has a huge test tomorrow evening. Maybe I can have him sleep over at Rollins' house," she was thinking out loud. "I'll figure it out." She bit her bottom lip. "The phone sex was… amazing. I actually need to change. But I want to feel your touch. Feel you. I want to hold you, and straddle you. Charles, you make me feel… like I haven't felt in years. Maybe ever." She sat up and moved around her bedroom, changing her panties and pajamas. "But even just getting to fall asleep with you, Charles, right now… that's what I want."

Charles smiled. "So is that a yes for dinner?"

She thought for a moment. "I have an idea. Why don't you come over here tomorrow, once the kids are at school? We can work on the book, have something to eat, and… touch. I know it's not dinner and probably not nearly as romantic as a real date, but I have off for two days, and I want to spend time with you."

He nodded. "We could do that. As of right now, you and your book are my job. It would make sense for me to spend time with you to turn this manuscript into a book. Kelsey told me not to sleep with my author, but right now, I don't care. Rules are made to be broken, and you aren't just my author, Olivia. I'm falling for you. Hard."

Olivia smiled. "I want you to know… I'm not usually the kind of woman who jumps into bed with a man she finds attractive after meeting him for what, an hour? Especially after everything with William Lewis. I have scars. I like to make sure the men I'm intimate with are aware and that they can handle seeing me naked. You know more about me than anyone other than my therapist. I want to know more about you, but from what I know so far… I'm falling for you, too."

Charles wanted to reach through the phone and just hug her and hold her close. "Olivia, any man who can look at your body, scars or no scars, and not think you're the most beautiful woman in the world is simply blind and stupid. And you deserve better, Olivia Benson."

She bit her bottom lip. "I wish you were here. I want to fall asleep in your arms."

He nodded. "I just want to hold you, Olivia."

Olivia chuckled a bit. "You realize we've never even hugged and we just had mind blowing phone sex?" She took a deep breath. "Charles, I am falling for you, and I want you, to feel you, to kiss you. But I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't scared. This is different for me. The way we're doing this, how fast we're moving. It's new. And it's scary for me. But I don't want you to think that I don't want this, because I do. I'm just not used to doing things in this order."

Charles smiled. "I'll go at your pace, whatever you want. I'm scared too, Olivia. I'm scared shitless. I've only ever really been with my ex-wife, the mother of my girls. But I… we, the girls and I, weren't enough for her. She left. She wrote a damn book and we published it. She tried to get me back and it wasn't successful. I thought I was in love with someone else, but uh… that didn't work out. Then your manuscript landed on my desk. Olivia, this is going to be a bestseller. I know it. But you and I… Olivia if we try this for real… this could be everything."

She smiled. "Well, your ex-wife walked out on an amazing man," she looked at the time. "I should go to sleep, so I can get up and get Noah to school and get ready for our meeting. But I don't want to hang up. I've never felt like this for someone this early on, before we've even labelled it."

He rolled on his side. "So don't hang up. In fact, why don't we FaceTime? Just until you fall asleep. I won't be able to hold you but, uh… It's something, right?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip. "I don't look very good. I've got bags under my eyes big enough to pack a wedding dress in."

Charles shook his head. "It doesn't matter, Olivia. I don't think anything you do would make you any less beautiful."

She bit her bottom lip and converted the call to a FaceTime. She smiled when he picked up, her heart fluttering. "Hi there."

He looked at her and smiled. "Hi."

Olivia blushed. "Told you I don't look very good."

Charles couldn't help but stare. "Olivia Benson you're beautiful," he whispered. He wished he could reach through the phone and touch her.

She bit her bottom lip. "You don't have to flatter me to get into my pants, you know. I want you as it is."

He watched her lay her head on her pillow. "I want you too, so badly. And I don't say these things to flatter you, to try to get in your pants. I say these things because they're true."

Olivia smiled. "I can't wait for tomorrow. Not even to have sex with you, though I'm excited for that too. I just… I just want to kiss you." She felt herself relax into her pillow. "I'm not going to be able to stay awake much longer," she closed her eyes for a few seconds.

Charles smiled. "Go to sleep, beautiful. I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled. "Goodnight, Charles," she whispered and he watched her drift off to sleep, seeing the tension in her face ease. She looked relaxed and peaceful.

He gently touched the screen and smiled. "Goodnight, Olivia," he whispered and after a few more seconds, ended the FaceTime call. He plugged his phone in and set his alarm, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

His alarm went off too quickly. Charles turned it off and stretched. He got up and made his daughters breakfast, and made himself coffee. He went in and woke his daughters up, and watched them eat their breakfast. He made himself a plate and picked at it as his daughters talked and laughed with each other. Once they finished he had them get dressed for school and he got dressed in a dark gray suit, with a white button up and a navy blue tie. He made sure he looked his best. He brought his kids to school and as he turned to head to the office his phone dinged.

_Noah's at school, I'm going to change into something a bit more comfortable. I can't wait to see you, don't keep me waiting too long, Mr. Brooks. ;)_

He grinned when he saw her address, he typed his reply.

_Just need to run to the office for the morning meeting and I'll be over. I can't wait to see you either. See you soon, beautiful. _

Charles sat in the morning meeting. "I'm meeting with Captain Benson today, and we're going to go through the book. We decided somewhere private was best, due to the sensitive nature of her manuscript."

Kelsey looked at him. "Do not have sex with her during the meeting."

Charles rolled his eyes. "You really think I'm that unprofessional? That I have so little self control? I'm not going to have sex with her during this meeting, and this meeting is not a cover for us to have sex."

Kelsey looked at him. "Alright. Go. I want an update when you break for lunch."

Charles nodded. "Will do, boss." He got up and walked to his office, grabbing his things, including his copy of her manuscript, and sent her a text.

_Be there in 15._

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please leave a review! See you all soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 of By the Book. This one is smutty, and the real nitty gritty starts next chapter. **

* * *

Olivia felt butterflies in her stomach as she paced the floor of her living room in a matching lingerie set, a black, short, silk robe covering most of her body. She heard a knock on the door and looked through the peep hole, seeing him. She undid her robe and took a deep breath right before she opened the door, a sultry smile on her face. "Hi," she bit her bottom lip.

Charles looked over her body. "Hi there, beautiful." He handed her the bouquet of flowers he brought for her. "These are almost as beautiful as you."

She opened the door a bit wider so he come come in. "Come in and stay a while?" She watched him walk in and she closed the door behind him. "Can I get you anything? Coffee, or—"

He cut her off with a kiss, wrapping her in his arms. The kiss was soft, tender, and slow. He broke the kiss and caressed her face. "Perfect."

Olivia took a second to catch her breath. "Wow," she whispered and smiled. "That was— I've never— kiss me again."

Charles smiled and cradled her face in his hands as he kissed her again, this kiss was fiercer, a want and a need behind it. He heard her moan and gently walked her up against the wall. He broke the kiss and kissed over her jaw. "Kelsey said no sex during our meeting, do you want to talk about your book before or after?"

She shed her robe and looked up at him. "I think the real question is bedroom or couch?"

He chuckled and picked her up. "Direct me to your bedroom. We're gonna do this right."

Olivia giggled as he picked her up, her arms and legs wrapped around him. "Door at the end of the hall."

Charles walked them into the master bedroom, sitting her on the bed. "You're so sexy, I want all of you."

She stood up and loosened his tie, slipping it over his head, starting to unbutton his shirt. "I don't do this. Ever. I don't have sex with men I've just met, but there is something about you. You make my heart race, you make me feel things I don't think I've ever felt before." She gently ran her hands over his chest. "I don't do this, Charles, but with you… it's all I can think about. It's all I want. You, you are all I want." She pushed his shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. She started undoing his belt and pants, pushing them down.

He felt her fingers on his skin. "Olivia," he whispered.

Olivia smiled and got on her knees pulling his pants and boxers down, gasping as his full, hardened length come into view. "Oh, Charles," she looked up at him. "May I?" She saw him nod and she licked up the underside of his cock and groaned, taking him fully into her mouth, down her throat.

Charles groaned and gripped her hair in his hand. "Oh, my God. Oh, Olivia."

She moaned and looked up at him, letting him go with a pop, stroking him. "God, your cock is amazing." She felt him pull her up. "You haven't finished,"

He kissed her slowly. "Condom?"

Olivia gasped and shook her head. "I— are you clean?"

Charles smiled. "Absolutely."

She cradled his face in her hands. "Then no. I want to feel you. All of you." She nuzzled into him. "I trust you, Charles Brooks."

He walked her over to the full length mirror in her room and turned her to face it, sweeping her hair away from her neck, kissing over her pulse point. "You are stunning, Olivia Benson." His breath was hot on her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He kissed down her back, unhooking her bra and letting it fall, kissing back up to her neck, looking at her breasts in the mirror, massaging them. "Oh, God."

Olivia rested back against him. "Oh, yeah." She closed her eyes and let out a moan.

Charles moved his hands down her body, pushing her panties down, feeling her step out of them. "Open your eyes, beautiful," he whispered. "Watch," he kissed her neck. "Watch yourself as you come undone."

She gasped and opened her eyes, meeting his in the mirror. She felt his fingers push into her. "Char—" she gripped his wrists. "Oh, my God, Charles." She arched her back, her chest heaving.

He bit her ear. "You're so fucking wet," he whispered and started moving his fingers inside of her, hearing her moan. "That's it, baby," he ran his thumb over her clit and she let out a high pitched moan. "You like that?"

Olivia sighed and reached her free hand back and rested it behind her head. "Uh-huh." She leaned her head on his shoulder, turning her head and kissing him passionately. "Mm."

Trevor kissed her back, moving his fingers faster and harder. "Come for me, come for me Olivia."

She sighed and felt her orgasm start to take over, feeling the pure ecstasy course through her veins. "Charles!" She cried out, riding her orgasm out. She felt her knees give out and she felt him pick her up to put her on the bed. She got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around him. "You know just where to touch me, I don't think a man has made me orgasm so fast since… well, ever." She smiled. "Can I return the favor?" She whispered and kissed him softly.

He kissed her back and pushed her back onto the bed. "We're not done yet." He wrapped her legs around his waist. "Ready for more?"

Olivia looked into his eyes. "Of you? Damn right I'm—" she gasped and arched her back, feeling him push into her. "Shit!" She looked up at him. "Move. God, please, move."

Charles smiled and started to thrust inside her. "You feel amazing," he whispered and kissed her, pinning her arms over her head.

She moaned and moved her hips with his, breaking the kiss to breathe. "Fuck! Harder, Charles. Fuck me harder, please," she begged.

He looked down at her. "You're sure?" He saw her nod. He gripped her headboard with one hand, releasing her hands which moved to his back. He started thrusting harder and faster inside of her, feeling her clench around him. "Ah, shit!"

Olivia's nails dug into his back, leaving angry red marks on his shoulder blades, screaming out in pleasure. "Fuck!" She felt her orgasm take over, tears starting to run down her face. She felt his release inside her and she gasped. "Charles," she whispered, feeling him bring them both down. "Oh, my God."

Charles looked at her and wiped her eyes. "You're crying," he whispered. "You okay?"

She smiled and kissed him. "I'm absolutely amazing," she whispered. "I've just…" she shook her head and wiped her eyes. "I've never felt a connection like that during sex. It was… it was unreal, Charles. I'm not upset or sad or anything negative. I just… I feel like my heart… it's been opened. You opened my heart. Probably weird to say that after sex in general, but you… Charles Brooks, you make me feel things I have never felt in my entire life. And I want to keep feeling them. With you."

He caressed her face. "I can do that. And we can do more than just having sex. I'll take you on amazing dates, treat you like the lady you are."

Olivia laughed. "Charles, we met for the first time yesterday for an hour. We then had phone sex, and then you came to my apartment today and fucked me five ways from Sunday," she kissed him. "I don't know how much of a lady that makes me," she whispered. "But you make me feel like a lady."

Charles rolled off of her and kissed her gently. "Good, because all of that, everything we've done, makes you human, and nothing else. You are still a lady, and I intend to treat you like one. If you want."

She kissed his chest. "Yeah, that's what I want," she smiled. "Dates, dinners, hell, I'll even go dancing with you."

He wrapped her in his arms. "I was thinking The New York Public Library," he whispered. "Central Park, and maybe we'll grab some dinner."

Olivia looked up at him. "The New York Public Library sounds perfect," she whispered. "That…" she cleared her throat. "That was my safe place as a kid and a teenager. I fell in love with France. I've been once, to Paris, and I long to go back," she whispered. "I didn't put that in my book. Any of it. And yet, it's like you knew."

Charles took her hand in his. "It's one of my favorite places in the city." He kissed her knuckles. "How about we work on the book? Get as much as we can done before Noah gets home, and then, if you'd like, I'd like it if you and Noah would come over to my place tonight for dinner, meet my girls, maybe stay the night? We don't have to do anything but sleep, in fact if you prefer, you can have one of my guest rooms, Noah can have the other."

She looked at him. "Charles, if I'm sleeping at your place, it's going to be in your bed, wrapped in your arms." She kissed him. "We should get dressed, hm?" She asked and ran her hands over his chest. "Put on something more than a lingerie set," she chuckled and kissed over his heart. "And I would love to come to your house for dinner. I'll talk to Noah when he gets home about a sleepover at your place. Which sounds huge."

He smiled. "It's a good size. We're more than comfortable. We have extra rooms for guests. We have a playroom for the girls, and the master bath is breathtaking with a huge jacuzzi tub, shower stall with a shower seat that looks like a chaise lounge, the whole floor is just the master bedroom, closets, the bathroom, and my office. I'll show you."

Olivia looked at him. "So this is kind of a downgrade then, huh?"

Charles tilted her chin up. "Hey," he whispered. "Nothing about you is a downgrade," he caressed her face. "My house… no, my money, the publishing house… it all comes from my family, okay, and when I got older and had the girls and was married, I wanted them to have the best life I could give them. I don't need all of it, Olivia, okay? I'm just… trying to be the best father I can."

She looked at him. "Hey, I'm not mad at you for giving your kids the best life you can afford. I'm doing the same. I just… I didn't grow up with much. My mom made enough money to pay rent, keep some sort of food in the house and clothes on my back… kind of. But a lot of her money went to alcohol. So, I save my money. I buy what I need to, rent, clothes, food, I make sure I have what I need for work and what Noah needs for school, but all the extra money gets put away so I can pay for Noah's dance classes and all the things he needs for that, and I can treat myself once in a while to a mani-pedi, to getting my hair done. Plus… it's me and Noah. We don't need a lot of space."

He kissed down her neck. "You are amazing, Olivia Benson. An amazing mother, an amazing cop, and a hell of a woman."

Olivia smiled and arched her back. "Mm, as much as I enjoy this, we should work on the book," she chuckled and moved his lips from her neck. "We can continue this at your house, in that jacuzzi tub," she grinned and kissed him gently. "Put your clothes on, let's work on the book, I can make us some lunch," she smiled. "I know I worked up an appetite."

Charles smiled. "Okay, we'll work on the book. We can go over the edits I found in chapter one, we can run through the chapters together until Noah gets home," he caressed her face. "Let's get dressed before I ravage you again."

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to keep working on my stories, some school work, and getting over this cold. Things may be a bit slow moving, but your patience will be rewarded. In the meantime, leave a review, here or on Twitter (couricshargitay).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long. 5 Stages has been at the dominating my fiction writing brain. Anyway, here's chapter 3. Enjoy.**

* * *

Olivia sat at the table next to Charles and they worked through the book, breaking it down a sentence at a time. They omitted some words, added some, changed others, took out full sentences. It needed to be perfect. He heard his phone go off. "You should get that." She smirked and kissed his lips softly. "It might be Kelsey."

Charles kissed her again and broke away gently, picking up the phone. "Text from Kelsey wanting an update." He responded quickly that they'd made incredible progress, and that once they finished for the day he was going to go home and spend time with his daughters. He put his phone down and pulled her closer. "Nothing to worry about," he whispered, their lips meeting again.

She heard keys in the door and she broke the kiss and blushed, her eyes meeting his momentarily, moving away from him, seeing Noah come running in. "Hello, sweet boy!" She walked over and hugged him. "Come say hi to Mommy's friend. This is Charles, he publishes books for a living, and he's helping me publish mine."

Noah looked at the man sitting at the dining room table. "Hi, Charles. I'm Noah."

Charles smiled at the boy and put his hand out, Noah shook it and he smiled. "Hi Noah. It's so good to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Olivia smiled. "Sweet boy, Charles has two little girls around your age. He's invited us over for dinner and a sleep over. You'd get your own bedroom even."

Noah looked at his mother then at Charles. "Do they dance?"

Charles smiled and nodded. "Bianca a bit more than Nicole, but yes, they do. And I hear so do you."

Noah smiled proudly. "I do. I take ballet and jazz."

Olivia smiled. "How about you go pack a bag with pajamas and some clothes for tomorrow. And don't forget your toothbrush."

Noah looked up at her. "Okay, mommy!" He ran off to his room to pack his bag.

Olivia looked at Charles and smiled, kissing him softly. "Now I just hope your girls will like me."

Charles kissed her cheek. "They'll love you," he whispered. He caressed her face. "God, I want you."

She bit her bottom lip. "I want you, too, Charles." She rested her forehead on his. "Not yet, we should go to your place. And I should put a bag together. With clothes for tomorrow if nothing else." She kissed his lips softly and stood up. "That jacuzzi tub is calling our name, and you will be calling _my_ name, too. Tonight." She winked and walked into her bedroom to put an outfit for tomorrow, as well as her toothbrush and makeup wipes and some lingerie in her overnight bag. She walked out and smiled at Charles interacting with her son. She slowly walked over and lifted Noah onto her lap as she sat down. "What are we talking about?"

Charles smiled. "I was just talking with Noah about books, and about how we publish them."

Noah looked at her. "It's so interesting, mom!"

Olivia smiled. "It is, isn't sweet boy?"

Charles smiled. "How about we head over to my place. The girls will be home soon. Maybe you guys could make up a dance and put on a show for us."

Noah's face lit up. "That would be so cool!"

Olivia smiled. "You and the girls can make up a dance and Charles and I will put our heads together and we'll figure out something for dinner."

Charles looked at Olivia and he couldn't help but stare. He loved her smile, it lit up the room. He saw Noah run back to his room and he kissed Olivia passionately, it wasn't long, but it was deep and left her wanting more. "I had to," he whispered. "You're so beautiful, but when you smile… my God."

She blushed and ran her fingers over his lips. "I want to keep doing that. We should head back to your place." She closed her eyes and they pulled apart when they heard Noah come out of his room. "Ready, sweet boy?"

Noah smiled. "Let's go!"

Charles smiled and stood up and gathered up the paperwork and stood up. "Hey, Noah, not only do you get your own room, you also get your own bathroom, how's that sound?"

Noah's eyes went wide. "Woah," he whispered. "Really?"

Olivia smiled and gently ran her hand over Charles's back. "Charles has a big house, what do you say Noah?"

Noah smiled. "Thank you Charles!"

Olivia bit her bottom lip. "Go put your shoes on." She watched Noah run off. She turned to Charles and stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. "Thank you, Mr. Brooks." She grinned, feeling him shiver.

Charles turned to face her. "You don't play fair," he whispered. "I want to worship your body all night," his voice was soft.

Olivia's eyes darkened. "We better get going then, hm? So we can let the kids choreograph their dance and we can… tease, touch, kiss."

Charles nodded. "I want to set you on the kitchen counter and—"

Olivia put her finger over his lips. "Don't tell me. Show me when we get there, okay?"

Charles smiled. "Come on, let's head out."

They all walked out of the apartment, Olivia and Noah with their bags, and took a cab to Charles's brownstone and he led them inside, showing Noah his room and leading Olivia to the master suite. "Oh, Charles," she whispered, feeling his lips on her neck. "Can we put the kids to bed early so you can bring me in here and make me come over and over and over?" She giggled and turned in his arms and kissed him passionately.

Charles smirked. "Ah, something tells me 4:00 is a little too early, he whispered.

Olivia pouted. "But I want you to fuck me," she whispered and ran her hands over his lapel.

Charles grinned. "Patience, sweetheart. Patience. I'll fuck you good once the kids are in bed."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, at least kiss me one more time? I can't get enough of you."

He nuzzled her nose and kissed her with a deep passion that took her breath away. The kiss was slow and deliberate, his tongue teasing hers. He broke the kiss softly and saw her eyes still closed. "You alright?"

Olivia panted and let her eyes flutter open. "No one's ever kissed me like that before. It was… wow."

Charles smiled. "No one should kiss you any other way. Now, let's head down to the kitchen to hang out with Noah and wait for the girls, we can figure out something for dinner."

She blushed. "Let's go," she took his hand and followed him downstairs and saw Noah reading a book, George Orwell's _1984_. "Hey, sweet boy, Whatcha reading?"

Noah looked at his mother. "Oh, the book was on the table. It looked interesting. I only read a few pages, I saved your spot."

Charles smiled. "Oh, don't worry, I've read that book thousands of times. One of my favorites." He sat next to Noah and smiled. "But it may be a little too grown up for you just yet. But, I do have a few books you can borrow if you'd like."

Noah looked up at him. "Really?"

Charles nodded. "I love books, I have so many of them. Hang here, let me pull them down for you."

Noah looked at his mother, then at Charles. "Thank you Charles."

Olivia was in awe of Charles. She watched him stretch to reach a few books and she took a deep breath, controlling herself. "Charles is really nice, hm?"

Noah nodded. "He has so many books."

Olivia giggled. "A reader's paradise," she stroked Noah's hair and kissed his head.

Charles walked over with three books. "Here we go. _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_, _Charlotte's Web_, and _Oliver Twist_." He grinned. "Read them. I fell in love with these books around your age."

Olivia looked over at him with adoration in her eyes. She kissed the top of Noah's head again. "My smart boy," she whispered.

Noah looked up at Charles. "Thank you, I'll give them back when I'm done." As far as Noah was concerned Charles just gave him the most precious gift in the world.

Charles smiled and heard his daughters come in with their nanny. "B, Nic, come in the study!" He saw his daughters come in. "I want to introduce you to two very special people. This is Noah," he said, resting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "And this is Olivia. I'm editing her book. They are going to have dinner with us tonight, and Olivia and I will be working on her book once everyone goes to bed, so Noah and Olivia are going to sleep in the guest rooms."

Olivia smiled. "Bianca, Nicole, it's so wonderful to meet you. Your dad tells me a lot about you. Like, I hear you girls dance." She saw them nod.

Noah smiled. "I dance too! How about we go make up our own dance?"

Bianca and Nicole were shy and though they didn't talk much their faces lit up and they smiled, bringing Noah upstairs, leaving Olivia and Charles alone.

Olivia looked at Charles and smiled. "So, what should we make for dinner?"

Charles walked over to her and gripped her ass. "I want an appetizer first," he picked her up and set her on the kitchen counter. "But you need to be quiet, or the kids will hear you."

She kissed him and bit his bottom lip. "I want more than an appetizer, but I suppose it'll scratch the itch for now."

He pulled her pants and panties down and spread her legs, seeing her lean back on her elbows. "Ready?"

Olivia looked down at him. "Suck my clit," she smiled and felt him do just that. "Oh!" She bit her bottom lip. "Mm, right there, baby." She let her head fall back, enjoying every last sensation he was giving her. "Just like that," she gasped. "Oh, don't stop. Don't stop!"

Charles looked up at her. "Yeah, you like that? You gonna come for me? Let me taste it? God, Liv you taste so good."

She bit her hand when she let out a moan. "Oh, Charles. _Charles_!" Her back arched and her hips thrust up into his face. "God, I'm coming! I'm— I—" she gasped and her body went rigid, shaking, gripping his head as he kept up his movements. "Yes! Oooh!" She looked down at him and let her mouth fall open as her orgasm wracked her body.

He grinned and slowly brought her down before he kissed up to her lips. "You taste amazing," he whispered.

Olivia smiled wide, kissing him softly, her breath heavy. "You're good at that. God, that was… the best…" she felt her breathing even out. "I uh… I'm not usually one to enjoy oral sex. I couldn't reciprocate for a long time and I felt guilty getting off if my partner wasn't getting off. But that… Charles, no one has ever made me come that. That hard, that…" she closed her eyes. "Mm."

Charles kissed her gently. "Let me help you get your pants back on?"

She giggled and hopped off the counter, her knees still weak from orgasm, he caught her. "My hero," she kissed him as he pulled her pants and panties back up. She fixed her clothes and smiled. "We may want to sanitize the counter before we cook. Especially because we're cooking for the kids, too."

He gripped her ass and smiled. "Probably a good idea." He kissed her neck. "What should we make for dinner?"

Olivia smiled. "Can't go wrong with burgers." She shrugged and wrapped her arms around him. "You amaze me, Charles Brooks. Your house is… it's a dream. All these books. It's like your own personal library."

Charles smiled. "I've got something special to show you, but it'll have to be another day. If you like the books, I think you'll like this," he whispered. "How about we PostMates Shake Shack? We'll still sanitize the counter, but then we don't have to cook."

She smiled. "I think that's a good idea. It's hot enough in this kitchen without adding the head from the stove," she ran her hands over his chest. "Where's the bathroom? I want to clean up a little before we call the kids down to get dinner orders."

He showed her and watched her walk in and she winked. He smiled. "Wow," he whispered to himself. He didn't understand how it was possible that she was single.

Olivia looked in the mirror and made sure her makeup wasn't smeared and cleaned herself up, washing her hands and walking out, seeing Charles, lost in thought. "Charles?"

Charles looked at her. "I— Olivia…" he took a deep breath and all but saw her stomach drop. "Don't go there, I'm not. This isn't bad," he caressed her face, seeing her melt into him, relieved. "I know so much about you, the events in your life. But what I still want to know more. Your favorites, what you hate, your nighttime routine, how you take your coffee. I want to learn it all. Because Olivia, I like you a lot, and I want _you_, all of you, not just the amazing sex and your body. I want it all, Olivia."

She smiled. "I'll tell you anything you want to know, all you have to do is ask. And, of course, kiss me."

He lifted her chin gingerly and kissed her slowly and deeply, his hand tangling in her hair. When suddenly they heard Noah. "'Mom!?"

Bianca and Nicole were next. "Dad?" They said in unison.

Olivia broke the kiss and looked at the kids. "Hey, kids," she felt her face redden and tears well up in her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, There will be another update to something soon, stay tuned! Not sure which is getting updated next, the next chapter of Pretty Woman is started about half way to three quarters done, so maybe that. Anyway, leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I'm updating so slowly. Turns out I've had the flu, so I'm updating when I can, I promise. Enjoy this update.**

* * *

Olivia watched Noah run up the stairs and heard the door slam. She turned and looked at Charles. "I'll be right back," she whispered and gave a small smile. She followed him up the stairs, leaving Charles with his girls. She knocked gently on the door. "Noah, can we talk?" When she didn't get an answer she turned the knob and walked in, seeing him laying on the bed. "Sweet boy," she walked over to the bed and sat on the mattress. "Talk to me," she whispered, and stroked his hair.

"Why were you kissing him?" He didn't make eye contact.

Olivia took a deep breath. "Noah, when you get older, you're going to want to kiss and be close to people you really like, to— to see how it feels. If it feels right, if it feels good," she whispered. "I really like Charles, honey. And he really likes me."

Noah rolled to face her. "What about my dad? Did you love him? Did you like him as much as you like Charles?"

She let out a breath, feeling like the wind was knocked out of her. That was the last question she expected. "I— we… Noah…"

He looked at her. "Don't lie to me mom! Did you love him?"

Olivia closed her eyes. "Noah, honey, I uh… I didn't know your dad very well. I didn't know him at all until after you came into my life." She held his hands. "This isn't how I wanted to tell you, but…" she felt tears well up in her eyes. "I didn't meet him before you were born."

Noah looked up at her, seeing the tears in her eyes. "How is that possible? Don't you need a mom and a dad to make a baby?"

She nodded. "You do. But, not all families are made the same way. Noah, I love you so much, and I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. And I haven't told you this because I didn't know how. There are some… big things that are complicated for a kid to understand, and I wanted to protect you."

He looked at her. "I don't understand."

Olivia nodded and bit her bottom lip. "I am your mom, your mommy, but I didn't give birth to you. We don't share the same DNA. Grandma Sheila, she was Ellie's mom. And Ellie is the one who gave birth to you." She picked him up and sat him on her lap. "I've always wanted to be a mom, Noah. And once I was financially stable and out of college, I tried. In so many ways, I tried to have a baby of my own, but it never worked. Then one day, I found this adorable baby boy, and they didn't know who his parents were, or where they were, and after a few months, the judge decided to let me take a shot at being his mommy, and then a year later, that same judge made it permanent." She felt the tears rolling down her face. "I didn't tell you because Ellie, the woman who gave birth to you, she was really sick, and she got hurt by a lot of people, and she died. Your father…" she hated using that word to describe Johnny D. "He wasn't a very nice person, Noah. He hurt Ellie, and a lot of other women, he died too." _All for the better_. She thought. "_You_, Noah Porter Benson, are my son. I swore that the day the judge made the adoption legal, and that hasn't changed."

Noah looked up at his mother and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry I got so upset mommy," he whispered and hugged her tight.

She hugged him back. "I'm sorry you had to find out about Charles that way. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about your birth parents. I didn't know how to tell you, especially about your birth father. I've looked up a lot of ways to talk to your kids about adoption and being adopted and they all said not to speak negatively about the birth parents. They're the reason you have your child. But I can't speak positively of a man who hurt so many people. I don't know how, Noah. But, he is a part of the reason you're sitting here in my arms. And _I _am so lucky that you're my son."

He looked up at her. "What if… what if I'm like him?"

Olivia took a deep breath, all the things about their pasts were coming out today. "Noah, my dad… he— he hurt a lot of people too, including my mom, and I'm nothing like him. I protect people, and you, sweet Noah, bring joy to so many people's lives, you are nothing like your father, and you don't have to be, okay?" She kissed his forehead.

Noah looked up at his mother. "Is Charles going to be my dad?"

She smiled a bit, opening her mouth to speak. "Uh, I don't know sweetie. It's still so new. Maybe. I guess we'll have to see, huh?"

He hugged his mother. "I like him."

Olivia smiled. "Me, too, love. Me too." She hugged him tight. "How about we go back downstairs and talk to Charles and the girls?" She and Noah got up and walked back downstairs into the kitchen. She walked over to Charles. "Everything good?"

Charles smiled and kissed her cheek. "They were just a little shocked. Noah?"

She smiled and saw the kids talking. "I had to tell him he was adopted." She looked up at him. "He asked if I loved his father, if I liked his father as much as I like you," she felt his arm around her. "Not how I wanted him to find out, but… I told him what I could, skipped all the graphic details," she looked into his eyes. "Wound up telling him a little about my father."

He wrapped her in his arms and held her tight. "You okay?"

Olivia nodded. "I think so. We should probably order dinner," she whispered and looked up at him.

Charles smiled and kissed her lips quickly before calling the kids over. "Okay, kids, we're going to order from Shake Shack, what does everyone want?"

She stayed close to Charles and looked at the menu. "I want a cheeseburger, share some fries?" She asked him in nearly a whisper. "Vanilla milkshake, that's nice and thick," she whispered in his ear, gently biting his ear lobe.

He looked down at her. "Tease," he whispered and kissed her forehead. He got the kids orders and placed the order on the app. The kids ran off to play and he stood behind her, his arms resting on the counter, on either side of her. "I want you," he whispered and kissed her neck.

Olivia gasped and gripped the counter. "I want you, too. But not yet, later. The longer we let this build, the better it will be." She turned in his arms and giggled when he lifted her onto the counter. "We should talk. Really get to know each other. The sex is wonderful, but I want more, Charles. I'm too old for casual sex. I want this… us… I want us, Charles."

Charles ran his hands over her thighs. "So, what do you want to know? I'm an open book."

Olivia took his hands. "Why did your last relationship end? Not your marriage, after."

Charles kissed her knuckles. "I should probably tell you, it was Liza."

She raised an eyebrow. "Liza, from your office Liza?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I was intrigued by her the moment I met her. Then I found out she lied. To a lot of people. I didn't want anything to do with her, and then I saw why she lied. I forgave her, and we gave it a go. In the end, she was always in love with someone else. So I let her go."

Olivia caressed his face. "Lucky for you, you are my only gentleman caller. No competition. But even if there was…" she shrugged and smiled. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

Charles smiled. "I'd do whatever you needed me to do in order to be able to endlessly be the man in your life."

She smiled and bit her bottom lip. "Your turn."

He caressed her face. "What was your longest relationship?"

Olivia thought and laughed, tears in her eyes. She saw a mix of confusion and worry in his eyes. "I'm okay," she wiped her eyes. "My old partner after we'd been working together for eight years, I showed up at his apartment in the middle of the night, we sat on his stoop and we talked. I distinctly remember saying to him, 'You're the longest relationship I've ever had with a man. Who else would put up with me'?" She smiled and looked at him. "Platonically? 12 years with my old partner. Romantically? I had two separate 2 year relationships. And since then I've kind of… given up. Until now. Who wants a 50 something police captain who has seen the worst of what the world has to offer?" She looked into his eyes. "But then… this gorgeous man swept me off my feet, and is helping me publish my memoir," she caressed his face. "And I'm just praying I don't fuck things up with him."

He cradled her face in his hands, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "You won't," he whispered and kissed her softly. He broke the kiss gently and smiled. "I believe it's your turn."

Olivia smiled. "Okay, what is the craziest thing you've ever done?"

Charles pulled her closer, his hands gently squeezing her thighs. "You really want to know? I may have to plead the fifth."

She kissed him gently. "You've got full immunity."

He smirked. "I had sex in the stairwell of the Met."

Olivia let her jaw fall open. "How? That has to be covered in security cameras."

Charles smirked. "We had to get creative, but no one suspected, at least we weren't asked about it, and it was so good, only made better by the thrill of the fact that anyone could walk in at any time."

She ran her hands over his chest. "Public sex, huh?" She smiled and pulled him closer by the loops of his pants. "Anywhere else?"

He smirked. "Not sex, just a really hot make out session in the stairwell at the office. What about you, any public indecency in your past?"

Olivia but her bottom lip. "A few times. Mostly from when I was in college, before I went into the academy, but uh, a few years ago I went to the Bahamas on vacation with an ex and we had sex on the beach a few times. Middle of the night, no one around. I came back with a hellish yeast infection." They shared a laugh. "And for some reason I've always had a fantasy of having sex in the back of one of the crown vics we use. Not the ones the unis ride around in, their back seat is plastic and now I can't imagine car sex in general is comfortable in a car that small, but on hard plastic, no thank you." She smiled.

Charles grinned, feeling her legs wrap around him. "Well, we could always have sex in the back of my Mercedes SUV, nice and spacious, it won't even have to be public. Or we can sneak up to the roof and have sex up there," he whispered. "Or we can stay private and relegate ourselves to the inside of the brownstone or your apartment.

She kissed him gently. "The roof might be romantic. But we'd have to have someone stay with the kids," she whispered and giggled, burying her head in the crook of his neck. "Go up there with a blanket and a bottle of champagne, some strawberries," she whispered in his ear. "Make love under the moon and the stars. Just the two of us and the universe."

He caressed her cheek. "That can definitely be arranged. But before anything, I want to take you on a proper date, dinner, dancing, a walk along the Hudson, anything for you."

Olivia looked at him. "I'd like that," she whispered. "I'd like that a lot." She kissed his knuckles. "We kind of got off track when it came to getting to know each other, didn't we?"

Charles smiled, wanting to go into a grandiose explanation that what they were talking about was right on track, but the doorbell rang and he placed a peck on her lips. "We've got forever to get to know each other. Call the kids down for dinner," he whispered and winked.

She was stunned and watched him walk away, one word playing over and over in her head. _Forever_. They had forever, if they wanted it. And she did. She wanted it. She gathered herself and walked to the bottom of the staircase. "Bianca, Nicole, Noah, dinner's here!" She heard them come downstairs giggling.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, leave a review, I'm not sure what update will come up next, it may be the final chapter of 5 stages. I haven't really been able to get it out of my head. And then Pretty Woman. I don't know. Anyway, like I said, leave a review and I'll see you in the next one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. But, I hope you enjoy this. **

* * *

Once the kids were tucked in, Charles and Olivia met in the master bedroom. Olivia walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Noah's out," she whispered and kissed his cheek. "The girls?"

Charles held her close. "Out like a light," he ran his hands down her back and squeezed her ass. "So, bath?"

She grinned and ran her hands under his shirt and pulled him closer. "Undress me," she whispered. "And get me in the bath, hold me, kiss me," she took his shirt off. "You're so sexy."

He grinned and they slowly peeled off one another's clothes, slowly walking into the bathroom, their lips attached. He broke the kiss and ran the bath. She sat on the counter of the sink and watched him. He turned to see her perched on the counter and he walked over to her, kissing her neck. "You're stunning," he whispered in her ear. "I want you, but first, I want to talk."

Olivia groaned and arched her back. "My God, Charles. You're teasing me," she whispered. "I want you so bad, baby," she whined with a pout.

Charles smiled and kissed her. "In due time, 'Livia. I promise, after we talk, I'll fuck you however you want."

She let her head fall back against the mirror, the nickname he chose for her and the way he uttered it heightened her arousal. "Whatever you want to know, Charles," she panted. "But my… my brain is starting to turn to mush because you have me so turned on."

He kissed her collar bone and moved to turn off the water and climbed into the tub and helped her in. They sat down and he held her tight. The feeling in the air shifted. He felt her relax into him and he smiled. "I want you to tell me about the things you left out of the book."

Olivia grinned. "Right now, the only thing I want to talk about is having fun with you, without clothes, in the tub, in bed," she kissed him and ran her nails over the back of his head. "What do you want to know about me when it comes to sex," her eyes blazed as she stared deep into his eyes.

Charles caressed her face. "So many questions," he whispered. "We'll start easy." He kissed her slowly. "You like dirty talk?"

She chuckled a bit. "You realize we had phone sex before we even hugged, right?"

He kissed her neck and ran his fingers over her thighs. "Oh, trust me, I remember, but I bet you can be dirtier than that," he whispered in her ear. "I bet you can be filthy," he chuckled when he heard her moan.

Olivia arched her back. "I can be very dirty." She turned and knelt before him, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I've been thinking about your cock all day, and what it feels like in my dripping wet pussy, the way it fills me up so fucking good," she whispered and ran her teeth gently over his earlobe.

Charles groaned and gripped her hips. "Jesus Christ," he whispered. "You're irresistible," he smiled. "I have to know, if I were to ever walk in on you masturbating, would you stop?"

She bit her bottom lip. "Not a chance. I'd make myself come so hard and I'd come screaming your name," she giggled and kissed him. "Take me to bed," she whispered. "I want you, baby. Now."

He brained the tub and stood up, climbing out of the tub and picking her up, walking her into the bedroom and laying her on the bed, climbing on top of her, looking into her eyes, kissing her neck. "How do you want it, Livia?"

Olivia let out a whiny moan and gripped his hair. "Fuck me," she begged. "Please baby. Please," she felt his teeth graze her neck and she moaned. She gasped as he pushed into her and she ran her nails down his back, leaving angry red marks. "Oh," she arched into him and bit her bottom lip.

Charles groaned. "You ready?" he asked, massaging her breasts.

She let her mouth fall open. "Move!" She cried out. "Shit." She felt him start to move slowly and she closed her eyes. "Mm, yeah," she grinned.

He caressed her face. "Open your eyes, beautiful."

Olivia let her eyes flutter open and looked into his. He hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her and she let out a strangled moan. "Right there! Oh, don't stop!" She kissed him hard and pushed her tongue into his mouth. She broke the kiss and looked at him. "Harder," she whispered. "Faster."

Charles smiled. "That how you want it, baby? You want me to fuck you hard and fast?"

She sighed and gripped his ass, letting out a frustrated groan. "Please, Jesus Christ please!" She cried out and kissed him fiercely. "Or do you want me to ride you? Make us both come? Huh?"

He allowed her to flip them and they both moaned as she started to ride him hard and fast, her hands resting on his chest. "Ah, Livia," he seethed as she switched to grinding her hips into his, her clit grinding into his pubic bone.

Olivia threw her head back. "Fuck me!" She looked down at him. "Mm, come on baby. Come for me. Come inside me. I'm so fucking close. Oh! Right there. Fuck!"

Charles moved one hand between them, rubbing her clit, hearing her moan louder. "That's it sexy. Come on," he whispered, pulling her down and kissing her, tangling his fingers in her hair.

Her body stiffened and she moaned into his mouth, her hips slowing down as she rode out her orgasm, feeling his release inside her. She collapsed on top of him, her breath heavy, letting out gentle moans as she came down. "Oh, my God, Charles. Oh, baby." She smiled and closed her eyes.

He ran his hands down her back. "That was amazing," he whispered in her ear.

Olivia tucked her head under his chin. "Thank you," she whispered. "For making me feel so good, so safe."

Charles kissed the top of her head. "I hope I always do."

She moved so she could look into her eyes. "You are amazing, you know that? Truly amazing."

He wrapped the blankets around them and kissed her softly. "That's you, beautiful," he whispered and they lay there for what felt like forever before Charles broke the silence again. "Can we—" he cleared his throat. "Can we talk now? About more serious things? Not that talking about sex with you isn't truly amazing."

Olivia kissed over his face. "What do you want to know?"

Charles rolled them so they were on their sides. "Tell me something not in the book," he whispered. He saw her pause and caressed her face.

She looked up at him. "What I didn't put in there… there's a lot of different reasons for that, from protecting myself to not wanting to traumatize the public. It's dark, Charles, and heavy. Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I am," he whispered. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I want to know everything I can about you. Olivia Benson, you intrigue me."

Olivia took a deep breath. "I don't know what to tell you. There's a lot."

Charles kissed her forehead. "Whatever you want, beautiful."

She nodded. "When I was sixteen I was dating one of my mother's students. He was twenty one and asked me to marry him. I loved him but I said yes because I needed to get out of my mother's house. She found out and told me that she'd never let anyone else have me. I told her that I didn't care what she thought, that I loved him and that I was going to marry him. She had a bottle of vodka in her hand that she dropped and it shattered. She picked up a jagged piece of the bottle and came at me with it. I kicked her and she went flying across the room, hit the wall and slid down. I was so scared I ran out of the apartment, shaking. And I actually called a lawyer to help kids like me." She wiped a tear from her eyes.

He held her close. "I've got you," he whispered.

Olivia looked up at him. "I never really felt loved by my mother. But when she came at me with that piece of glass…" she shook her head. "What kind of mother wants to kill her own kid?" She buried her head in his chest and sobbed. "And maybe that's why none of my relationships last. Maybe I always just hear her in my head. That she'll never let anyone else have me," she looked at him. "I can never seem to get a man to say through all the bad stuff."

Charles kissed her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere, Olivia. Not unless you tell me to," he whispered.

She held onto him tighter. "Please don't go anywhere," she whispered. "I feel… God, I know I don't need a man, that I can do anything… but God, Charles, it gets so lonely having to do everything alone. I get lonely in that apartment with just Noah and I. And the days I have off and Noah's at school or… over a friend's house… it hits me how alone I am."

He wiped her eyes. "Were," he whispered. "You're not alone anymore," he whispered.

Olivia looked up at him. "Promise you won't go anywhere when it gets hard?"

Charles rested their foreheads together. "I swear. Olivia I'm not one to run when things get hard."

She kissed him gently, playfully biting his lip. "We've got forever," she whispered.

He smiled. "We do," he whispered.

Olivia smiled a chuckled a bit. "So I can officially call you my boyfriend, and not a fuck buddy?"

Charles grinned. "Nothing would make me happier than to be your boyfriend, though anytime you want the perks of a fuck buddy, I'll be happy to offer them."

She smiled. "Right back at you," she bit her bottom lip. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for not running. I have a dark past, Charles. I'd understand if it was too much."

He kissed her again. "Everything you've been through, everything you've survived, has made you the incredible woman you are today. Dark, light, complicated, whatever, without any piece of it, even just one piece, you wouldn't be the woman in my arms. I'd hope you'd still be here, but you wouldn't be who you've become. It's a butterfly effect, Livia."

Olivia smiled and blushed. She appreciated everything he said, but something about the way he called her _Livia_ sent pleasant shivers through her body. No one had ever called her that before, and the way it fell from Charles's lips made her never want to leave his arms, or his bed. "I love when you call me that," she whispered and looked into his eyes. "Just the way it rolls off your tongue," she caressed his face.

Charles kissed her gently. "I will call you Livia whenever you want me to. I promise."

She smiled and settled into his chest. "Do you think… Do you think if your publishing house wasn't publishing my book… that you and I would be here right now? In bed, naked, cuddling, basking in post coital bliss?"

He ran his hand over her side. "I hope so. I believe that if something is meant to be, it finds a way to happen. So if we weren't publishing your book maybe we'd have met at a bar, or online, maybe at a dance recital. And I like to think that this… us… we're meant to be."

Olivia took his hand and intertwined their fingers. "I like to think that too. Charles, we haven't known each other very long at all, and you make me feel like no one else ever has. You make me so happy, you make me feel like everything is going to be okay. You make me feel like my mom was wrong all along."

Charles held her close. "I'm glad I make you happy. Everything will be okay, Livia. And your mother was most definitely wrong."

She nuzzled into his chest. "How are you real?"

He brushed her hair back. "I could ask you the same question, baby. You are an absolute angel. You know that?"

Olivia looked at him. "Hardly," she ran her fingers over his chest. "I'm definitely more Lilith than Eve," she shrugged. "But… you amaze me, Charles Brooks."

Charles kissed her temple. "I prefer a woman who won't settle anyway," he whispered. "No matter who tells her to settle," he smiled. "And you, you won't settle. So be proud to be Lilith."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Fall asleep with me? And hold me?"

He kissed over to her ear. "Forever," he held her tight and felt her settle into his chest.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review, here or on Twitter (couricshargitay). A Pretty Woman update is coming next. See you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've had this done for a bit, and I just kinda kept forgetting to upload it. **

* * *

Olivia woke up cocooned in blankets and wrapped in Charles's arms, in the middle of his Alaska King plush mattress. She felt like she was laying in a cloud. She looked up at him and smiled and kissed his shoulder, sharing his pillow. She settled against him and smiled.

Charles held her tighter, closer to his body. "You're up early," he mumbled into her hair and kissed her neck gently

She grinned and turned in his arms. "I feel like I slept for days," she whispered. "Your bed is amazing," she kissed him gently. "We should shower and get dressed. Then maybe we could go to your library downstairs and you could read to me," she ran her hands over his chest.

He ran his hands over her body, hearing her gasp. "I'll read whatever you want to you." He moved the blankets and helped her out of bed, walking her backwards into the bathroom. "You're beautiful."

Olivia felt him push her up against the wall and she gasped. "We need to be quick, if we want some privacy with our clothes on before the kids get up," she mumbled against his lips.

Charles pulled her close and turned on the shower, and once it heated up he pulled her into the shower, pressing her against the cool tile, she moaned as he kissed her fiercely. "I need you," he whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes and nodded. "I need you, too. God, Charles!" She moaned as she felt his hands roam her body. "Baby, please. Touch me, fuck me, do something because I need you so goddamn bad."

He spun her around and took her hands, resting them on the wall. "I want you to be loud. The kids can't hear us," he whispered.

Olivia looked over her shoulder and nodded. "Fuck me," she cocked her eyebrow and felt him push into her fast and hard. "Oh!" She let her forehead rest on the tile. "Move! Please, move!"

Charles kissed her neck and started to puns in and out of her, both moaning, their breath coming in pants. "Livia," he whispered in her ear, nipping at her ear lobe and then her neck. "Jesus Christ," he whispered.

She felt his hand move to her clit and she cried out. "Charles!" She arched her back, her orgasm building stronger and stronger, moving her free hand to the back of his head to pull him into a kiss and stare into his eyes. "Come on, baby. Let me feel you. God please, come for me."

He bit her shoulder, causing her to cry out louder and he smirked. "Come on, come with me Livia. I'm right there."

Olivia let out a guttural moan followed by a strangled scream as her orgasm wracked her body, and just when she thought she'd finished, she felt his release inside her, spurring on a second, stronger orgasm. Her moans were loud as they came down together, and she rested her head on the tile as she panted. "Fuck," she let out a giggle.

Charles smiled. "That was incredible," he whispered. "I love hearing you moan, knowing that you're moaning for me," he held her in his arms, helping to keep her up.

She smiled and turned in his arms. "We should at least wash our bodies," she whispered and kissed him softly. "And by the way, I love the way you make love to me, the way you fuck me… the way you touch me. I love the way you make me moan. Only for you."

He took some body wash and started to wash her body, his touch was gentle, he was getting to know every inch of her body. "You're so beautiful," he whispered as he lathered over her whole body.

Olivia gasped and let her head fall back. "Oh my God!" She closed her eyes, feeling the shower head run water over her body. "Charles!" She gripped him as she felt the water run over her clit.

Charles smirked and kissed her neck. "You gonna come for me again, Livia? You like how the shower head pulsates the water on your clit?"

She held him tightly. "Mmhmm," she droned and opened her eyes to look into his. "I'm so close, don't stop." Her back arched as her nails dug into his back. "Fuck!"

He kissed her lips softly. "Let go, baby. It's gonna feel so good." He heard her whimper. "Come," he whispered.

Olivia felt her orgasm rip through her body and she cried out. "Oh!" She fell forward into him and looked into his eyes, riding her orgasm out. She moved the shower head when she finished and she smiled, looking into his eyes, holding onto him to keep herself standing. "Your turn." She grabbed them body wash and started washing his body, getting on her knees to wash his legs, looking up at him, rinsing her hands, she took him in her hand and stroked him, hearing him groan. She bit her bottom lip and grinned. "Mm, you like that, baby?"

Charles looked down at her. "You don't have to, Olivia." He knew where she was going with this, and he never wanted her to feel obligated to do anything, especially after he read her book. She didn't catch him off guard this time. He wanted to make sure she didn't feel it was something he expected

She smiled. "I know," she kissed the head of his cock. "I want to. I want to taste you," she whispered and took him fully into her mouth and she moaned looking up at him, her lips moving over him.

He groaned and took her hair in his hand, watching as she expertly moved her mouth over him. "Oh, yeah," he felt her let go and lick up the underside of his shaft.

Olivia giggled. "Mm, you like that? Hmm?" She stroked him and played with his balls, hearing him groan. "Yeah," she whispered, taking him back into her mouth and deep into her throat, letting him go and catching her breath, going back to move her mouth over him.

Charles gently tugged on her hair, hearing her moan. "God, Livia, I'm gonna come."

She looked up at him. "So, come. I want to taste you." She wrapped her lips around him, and within seconds she tasted him on her tongue. She swallowed every drop he gave her and she smiled, kissing the head of his cock one last time and standing up, looking at him with a smile. "So good," she whispered before she kissed him.

He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "You're amazing," he turned the water off and hung the shower head back up and caressed her face. "Truly amazing."

Olivia ran her fingers over his chest. "So are you," she bit her bottom lip. "Come on, let's dry off and get into comfy clothes. I want you to read to me." She kissed his chin and they stepped out of the shower, wrapping themselves in towels.

Charles walked them into the bedroom and watched her slip into panties. "God, you look amazing," he whispered.

She giggled and turned to face him, kissing him softly. "Can I borrow something comfortable? I only brought lingerie and jeans and a shirt to wear home."

He opened his drawer and pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a shirt and handed them to her. "I don't think I'll ever see anything sexier than you in my clothes," he kissed her softly.

Olivia smirked and slipped the shirt over her head, smelling it and smiling, her eyes closed. "It smells like you," she whispered, slipping into the pajama pants. "If I had my way, I don't think I'd ever want to wear anything else."

Charles put on a pair of pajama pants and another shirt and wrapped his arms around her. "Let's go cuddle up in the study," he whispered. "Wait for the kids to wake up, I'll make breakfast," he kissed her gently and they walked down to the first floor and cuddled up in the armchair after he picked up a book without a dust jacket.

She rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. "I like this," she whispered. She kissed his cheek. "What are we reading?"

He kissed her forehead and then her lips. "Collection of poems by e.e. cummings," he spoke gently. "Some of my favorites are in this collection."

Olivia smiled. "I love his work. Read to me," she whispered and looked into his eyes.

Charles kissed her softly, slowly. He broke the kiss and smiled, opening the book as he felt her settle against him. "_somewhere i have never travelled,gladly beyond_

_any experience,your eyes have their silence:_

_in your most frail gesture are things which enclose me,_

_or which i cannot touch because they are too near_

_your slightest look easily will unclose me_

_though i have closed myself as fingers,_

_you open always petal by petal myself as Spring opens_

_(touching skilfully,mysteriously)her first rose_

_or if your wish be to close me,i and_

_my life will shut very beautifully,suddenly,_

_as when the heart of this flower imagines_

_the snow carefully everywhere descending;_

_nothing which we are to perceive in this world equals_

_the power of your intense fragility:whose texture_

_compels me with the colour of its countries,_

_rendering death and forever with each breathing_

_(i do not know what it is about you that closes_

_and opens;only something in me understands_

_the voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses)_—"

She smiled and they spoke the last line in unison, "_nobody,not even the rain,has such small hands_" she looked into his eyes and smiled. "I love that poem," she whispered and let her lips graze his.

He caressed her face and kissed her gently, breaking the kiss and holding her. "This is perfect, sitting in this chair with you, a book of poetry by our side." He rested his forehead against hers. "You're more beautiful than any poem ever written," he whispered and took her hand. "I want to take you out, on a date."

Olivia kissed his knuckles. "We probably need to wait until after the book is published though, right?" She looked from their hands to his eyes. "So you don't get in trouble."

Charles smiled. "Technically," he said gently. "But, baby, I don't care how much trouble I get into. Olivia I'm falling for you, and I don't give a damn who knows it or when."

She nuzzled further into him and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of this moment. "That is the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me," she kissed him gently. "Think we can go to dinner tonight? Maybe I can convince Noah to stay over another night, so we can have a real date?"

He rubbed her back. "I think that sounds perfect."

Olivia grinned. "Noah and I will have to head back to our apartment to picks a few things up," she looked up at him. "You and the girls are more than welcome to come with us," she kissed his chest. "I don't have anything appropriate for date night and I don't have anything to do my hair and makeup with."

Charles kissed her forehead. "You look beautiful no matter what," he whispered. "But I think I speak for not only myself, but the girls, when I say we'd love that."

She smiled. "So we could have breakfast, head over to my apartment so I can pick up some things for our date, maybe have lunch and then we could come back here," she whispered. "But you have to at least tell me what we're doing so I know how to dress," she whispered and nuzzled his neck.

He held her a little tighter. "I have an idea but I have to make a few calls in order to make it happen," he whispered. "I want tonight to be magical, and I will do anything I can to ensure that it is."

Olivia looked up at him. "Baby, with you, I know it's going to be magical," she kissed him slowly.

Charles held her and caressed her cheek as they kissed. Their mouths opened and they found one another's tongue. He heard her moan and he broke the kiss. "You're so sexy," he whispered. "I—" he paused. "I can't wait to take you out on the town, I can't wait to walk around where we go with you on my arm."

She smiled. "Right back at you, Charles," she kissed his cheek. "I've never felt like this," she whispered. "This… connected to someone. Especially this quickly. It's… it's a little scary, Charles. I don't know what this is," she looked up into his eyes. "I don't have a name for it… or maybe I do and it's just… scary and too soon."

He rubbed her back. "Hey, I feel it too. And I will wait as long as I need to before we put a label on this. I don't want to lose you, I'm not going to do anything to scare you away."

Olivia kissed him again. "I don't want to lose you either," she whispered against his lips. "This just feels so… so right. So natural."

* * *

**A/N: The poem (in Italics) is by e.e. cummings, and is known by the first line "somewhere i have never traveled, gladly beyond" and can be found on various poetry websites. You'll find I use a lot of poetry in my stories, and I find it's a way that I can combine my passions when it comes to writing, poetry and fanfic (and no I didn't forget to capitalize things in the poem, e.e. cummings is known for not capitalizing anything, including his name). Leave a review, Pretty Woman is almost ready to be updated, stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter7

**Sorry I took so long to upload, but mental health takes priority over fanfic. **

Olivia looked in the mirror and brushed away the setting powder on her face, seeing Charles come in. "Hey you," she put the makeup brush down and wrapped her arms around him.

Charles held her waist and kissed her lips gently. "Hey yourself, beautiful," he whispered and kissed the top of her head. "The sitter will be here in about an hour."

Olivia grinned and looked into his eyes. "Well then you better let me do my makeup then, hm? Or I'm going to look ghostly," she kissed him again. "Let me finish my makeup. I want to look good for you," she bit her bottom lip.

Charles caressed her face. "You don't need it baby. We're going to the roof."

Olivia ran her hands over his chest. "It's our first date." She smiled. "I'm sure there must be something you need to do to get ready so I can put some color back in my face and finish my makeup. If you behave I might even let you zip me into my dress."

Charles smirked and pulled her close and kissed her neck. "I can't wait."

Olivia moaned and giggled, playfully pushing him away. "Go," she laughed. "I'll be ready soon," she watched him take a final look at her and she blushed. She watched him walk away and looked in the mirror and bit her lip. "Not yet, Olivia," she whispered. She went back to work on her face, using bronzer and highlight before starting on her eyes. She made them deep and smoky with browns and grays and a little bit of gold on her lid to make her eyes pop. She popped on a quick set of false lashes and a pinky nude lip.

Once her makeup was done Olivia focused on her hair, pinning it up into an elegant updo. She put a clip that had diamonds on it in her hair. "Perfect," she whispered. She walked out to the bedroom to see Charles tying his tie. "Hi handsome."

Charles was stunned. Beautiful wasn't the word to describe her, it wasn't enough. "You're… wow."

Olivia blushed. "Thank you," she whispered. "Help me into my dress?" She asked and watched him walk over. She took her black dress that fell above her knee, flared out at the skirt and had a keyhole neckline and stepped into it, pulling it over her shoulders and feeling him slowly pull her zipper up. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you." She turned to face him. "I just need to put my heels on and I'll be ready to go up," she smiled and kissed his cheek, slipping into a pair of black stilettos with gold bows on the toe. "There," she smiled and looked at Charles. "How do I look?"

Charles smiled. "There aren't words, baby. Beautiful, gorgeous, breath-taking, none of them fully encompass how truly amazing you look."

Olivia smiled and heard a knock on the door. "We should get that. It's probably the sitter. Then we can go on our date."

Charles took her arm and they walked down the stairs together. He answered the door and smiled. "Please, come in." He rested his hand on the small of Olivia's back. "We're only going to be up on the roof, but I want to make sure you have our numbers just in case." He wrote down their numbers and handed it to the sitter. "We'll be back down in a few hours. Thank you so much."

Olivia smiled and turned with Charles as he led her to the elevator and brought her up to the roof. Once the doors opened she gasped. "Charles," they stepped out of the elevator and turned to face him. "Oh it's lovely up here," she looked around at the flowers and candles that sat around the rooftop. "This is beautiful, thank you."

Charles led her to the candlelit table and helped her into her chair. "Only the best for you," he kissed the top of her head and walked around to the other side when a waiter came out with some champagne.

Olivia looked at the waiter. "You got us a waiter for tonight?"

Charles blushed. "And a chef, but only for the dinner portion. Because after dinner we're going to have some alone time up here."

Olivia smiled. "That sounds amazing." She bit her bottom lip. "Any time alone with you is amazing."

Charles took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Same to you, Livia."

Olivia's eyes had a fire in them now. "If only you knew what it does to me when you call me Livia." She whispered.

Charles felt a shiver run down his spine. "If only you knew—"

The waiter came over with wine and poured some in Charles's glass and he tasted it and nodded, and the waiter poured them both a glass, leaving the bottle at the table.

Olivia smiled and picked up the glass of wine and held it up. "To us," she smiled with a glint in her eye.

Charles picked up his glass and clinked it with hers. "To us," they took a sip and Charles smiled. "You're so beautiful, but by candlelight… you're breathtaking."

Olivia blushed. "Thank you." She took a sip of her wine. "Everything is so lovely. You didn't need to go through all this trouble for me. I'd have been okay with a charcuterie board and blankets. But this is amazing."

Charles took both her hands. "You deserve all of this, Olivia, and then some." He kissed her knuckles. "And I'm honored that I could give it to you tonight." He looked into her eyes. "And the blankets are ready for after we eat," he winked.

Olivia grinned. "Perfect. This is all perfect."

The waiter came out with a charcuterie board and nodded. "Your appetizer, monsieur, mademoiselle."

Olivia smiled at the waiter. "Merci beaucoup." She watched him leave and she smiled at Charles. "I think I might be in heaven. But I always am with you," she whispered.

Charles smiled. "You, Olivia Benson, are heaven on earth. You're an angel. A goddess."

Olivia took a cherry and ate it, using her tongue to tie the cherry stem into a knot. "Mm," she took the stem from her mouth and winked at him. "Cherries are good."

Charles felt a fire in his belly when he saw her pull a tied cherry stem from her mouth. He took a piece of cheese and ate it. "So is this cheese."

Olivia bit her bottom lip. "You know if we keep trying to seduce each other we may have a problem."

Charles nodded. "Not a bad problem to have."

Olivia chuckled a bit. "Other than we can't do anything about it, because one of us is Captain of SVU."

Charles smiled. "There is that." He saw the waiter come up with their soups, a watermelon lime gazpacho. He looked up at the waiter. "Merci," he nodded

Olivia smiled. "This looks delicious." She took a spoonful and ate it. "Oh my God, this is amazing."

Charles looked over at her. "You are amazing," he smiled and reached for her hand, kissing her knuckles.

Olivia blushed. "You've made tonight an amazing night and it's just barely started. I love everything, all of this by moonlight. It's perfect."

Charles smiled. "I feel like we could keep going around with these compliments all night long."

Olivia took a sip of her wine. "You're right, and we'd be one of those couples."

Charles smiled. "Not as if that's a bad thing."

Olivia blushed. "You're right. Nothing wrong with that," she bit her bottom lip. "I'd love being that couple with you."

Charles kissed her knuckles again. "Then let me take this moment to tell you how drop dead gorgeous you are. Before the rest of the meal gets here, before we progress this night, I need you to know that."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you," she whispered. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, their next course came. It was steady after that, and they took the time eating and staring into each other's eyes. When the berries and champagne came out they thanked the staff and moved to the blanket and pillows set up on the floor. She took her shoes off and sat next to him, leaving her shoes next to their little nest. "This is perfect."

Charles smiled. "And look, it's a full moon tonight."

Olivia gave him her classic shit eating grin and smoothed out her dress. "Not gonna turn into a werewolf on me now, are you?"

Charles let out a laugh. "Not even a little, though you do bring out the animal in me."

Olivia gasped. "You, an animal? Never." She popped a berry in her mouth and took a sip of champagne. "But if you do turn into an animal, I wouldn't be opposed to seeing it."

Charles moved closer and gently growled in her ear. "Just you wait baby, not tonight, but soon."

Olivia grinned and purred in his ear. "I look forward to it." She kissed him and bit gently on his bottom lip. "Now, let's have some fun under the stars. Just me, the universe, and you."

Charles laid her down so her head was on a pillow and he held himself up over her. "Anything for you." He kissed her passionately and ran his hand under her dress.

Olivia arched into him. "Mm," she wrapped herself around him. She broke the kiss and looked at him. "Don't you dare stop." She looked deep into his eyes. "Make love to me Charles," she whispered.

Charles brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her softly. "I couldn't imagine doing anything else right now," he whispered. He slipped his hand under her, unzipping her dress and unhooking her bra, maneuvering her out of both. He looked at her and grinned. "Beautiful."

Olivia smiled and untied his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, sliding them off his shoulders, running her fingers delicately down his chest, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, pushing them down along with his boxers. "Finish getting me naked and make love to me," she begged. "Please."

Charles slipped her panties off and held her hands and pinned them beside her head as he moved to kiss her. "You ready?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, God, yes." She sighed and once he pushed inside her she gasped. "Oh, Charles!" She cried and kissed him passionately, muffling her moans.

Charles wrapped her legs around his waist and moved slowly, but with hard, steady strokes. "Mm, you feel so good."

Olivia arched her back and gasped. "Right there!" She started to meet home thrust for thrust. "Oh!" She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip. She was entering a state of overdrive and she loved every second of it. "Aah! Uh-huh."

Charles smiled. "Open your eyes beautiful." He saw her eyes slowly open. "You gonna come for me?" He saw her nod. "Yeah? Keep looking at me baby. The whole time. I'm so close. I want to be looking into your eyes when we come."

Olivia nodded. "I'm so close, baby. Don't stop, please don't stop." She gasped. "Jesus Christ!" She arched her back further off the blankets and felt the familiar fire in her belly, she was starting to come undone and there was nothing she could do to stop it. "Charles, I— I'm— Oh!" She felt her orgasm take over her body, holding him tight.

Charles groaned. "Livia!" He thrust into her a couple more times and spilled inside of her. "Holy shit," he whispered, falling on top of her and wrapping the spare blanket around them as he slid off to the side. "That was so good,"

Olivia smiled. "That was incredible," she whispered. "Thank you, oh God, thank you." She giggled and kissed him.

"Livia?"

"Charles, don't say it. Don't say it unless you mean it. I can't do fake promises."

"Livia."

"Charles I mean it. With those three words come a whole host of promises that you need to be ready to carry—" he cut her off with a kiss.

"Can I talk now?" He saw her nod. "I was going to ask if you were cold. But if we're talking about that… I do. I do feel that way about you, but I've been waiting for the right time, so I don't scare you."

Olivia smiled. "I'm a little chilly." She caressed his face. "And uh… I feel the same way. But I thought it was too early." She shrugged. "But I know you do too, you show me every day."

**A/N: and that's the chapter. Next one coming up... soon... ish... anyway, leave a review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this has taken so long, I had weird spurts of wanting to write, and it took me forever. This is kind of filler, kind of plot development. I know we've been pretty good without many rifts, but I assure you, one is coming soon. A big one. Maybe more than one in the realm of soon, we'll see. In the mean time, enjoy.**

* * *

Olivia and Charles took the elevator back down to the main floor, sending the babysitter home and locking up behind her, turning out the lights since the kids were in bed. She walked up to the room Noah was staying in and snuck in quietly, kissing his forehead and stroking his hair. "Goodnight, sweet boy." She walked out of the bedroom and walked over to the girls' room and leaned on the door jamb, watching Charles. Once he came out she moved so he could close the door and they walked hand in hand to the master suite. Once the door closed she wrapped her arms around him. "You are such an amazing dad," she whispered. "An amazing man all around."

Charles smiled. "You're an amazing mom. You're Wonder Woman."

Just as he finished speaking her cell phone went off. She groaned and nuzzled into him. "Duty calls." SJ's picked you her phone and answered it. "Kat. Hey, what's— Kat listen, I know you've got this, but do me a favor call Fin. I'm off duty for the night. No, it's okay. Thank you."

Charles caressed her cheek. "You okay?"

Olivia smiled. "Heavy lies the crown. I'm good. I'm off for tonight." She played with his lapel on his suit. "Have I mentioned that I love how you make love to me? So purposeful and strong. It feels good to be made love to, by you."

Charles grinned. "I can make love to you over and over again if you want me to."

Olivia blushed and turned so her back, and the zipper to her dress, was facing him. "I'd like that a lot." She felt him unzip her dress and a chill ran down her spine. "Oh," she whispered.

Charles kissed her skin that became visible as he unzipped her dress. "Your beauty blows me away, Livia. I want to take this slow, but it's torture," he whispered.

Olivia let out a breath. "Then go faster," she said in a voice, shakier than she planned. "We've got forever to take things slow," she moaned as he kissed her neck.

Charles gripped her hips. "You sure?"

Olivia shivered and she nodded. "Show me the animal in you Charles." She whispered.

Charles growled in her ear and he heard her moan, he bit her ear lobe and finished undressing her and walked her forward to the bed. "Lay on your stomach," he said in a low, gravelly voice.

Olivia did as she was told and she turned her head, watching him undressed. "Mm," she bit her bottom lip. "Come get me baby."

Charles climbed on top of her and kissed over her shoulder blades and down her back. He lifted her hips and moved to lay under her, pulling her down on his face, starting to suck her clit.

Olivia gasped and threw her head back and rested her head on the mattress. "Oh, Charles!" She gasped. "Oh fuck me!"

Charles grinned and gripped her ass, allowing him to grind her hips into his face. "Mm," he moaned before moving his mouth. "You taste amazing, baby."

Olivia sat up and moved down to kiss him. "Mm," she kissed his neck. "Fuck. Me." She licked over his ear. "Now." She whined and squealed as he flipped them over, lifting her legs to rest on his shoulders and looked down at her. "Baby," she begged. "Fuck," she started and gasped as he thrust into her hard and fast. "ME! Oh my God!"

Charles started pounding inside her, hard and fast, using the headboard for leverage. "Fuck, Livia." He kissed her fiercely, all the while never letting up on his pace or his intensity.

Olivia arched into him and broke the kiss, crying out in pleasure. "Charles! Oh, baby! I'm gonna—" she cried out again as her orgasm took over her body, and even through that, Charles never let up, still moving, determined to give her a second orgasm hot on the heels of her first. After only mere moments he reached his goal as she came hard around him. "Jesus FUCK!"

Charles released inside her and brought her down, kissing her gently. "You okay?"

Olivia smiled. "I'm better than okay. I'm… Mm."

Charles held her right and kissed her gently. "I'm glad." He gently stroked her arm. "We should go away for a week. You and me. Somewhere romantic… Paris?"

Olivia tensed. "P-Paris? I— uh, I'm sorry Charles I can't go to Paris— with you." She took a deep breath and begged the tears in her eyes not to fall.

Charles looked at her. "Oh, okay. Can I ask why?"

Olivia let out a breath. "I love Paris, I've been once and it was great. But… I went with an ex boyfriend. We put a lock on that bridge… but uh, he died a few months ago. He killed himself. The last thing he said to me before he died was 'We'll always have Paris'." She paused and laughed to herself. "And that he'd always wanted to say that. Then he hugged me. Tight. A few hours later I got a call that he was gone. That he shot himself with an old revolver. So, going to Paris with you, with anyone, I feel like I'd be cheating on him in some weird way. I can go literally anywhere else in the world, just not Paris."

Charles held her tighter. "I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't know. We'll go anywhere you want, anywhere you've dreamed about going."

Olivia turned in his arms. "You didn't know. It's okay." She smiled and thought. "Anywhere?"

Charles smiled. "Anywhere your heart desires."

Olivia kissed him gently. "The Swiss Alps. We can ski, have some fun in front of the fireplace in our room, drinking champagne, feeding each other fondue and raclette. What do you think?"

Charles rolled her on her back and kissed her. "I think it sounds perfect," he kissed her again and then kissed her neck. "You and me, skiing, making love in front of the fireplace, feeding you fondue," he ran his hand over her torso. "Touching your body, kissing you all over."

Olivia let out a soft moan. "You're going to get me all worked up again."

Charles let out a quiet chuckle. "That's the point, beautiful. If you want more."

Olivia sighed and kissed him, pulling him on top of her. "I guess it's a good thing I'm off tomorrow," she whispered and grinned, feeling his fingers run over her clit. She pulled away and let her mouth fall open. "Aah," she arched her back. "Make love to me."

Charles smiled. "As you wish, Livia." He moved his hand to hold hers by her head, both her wrists pinned there. He nuzzled her nose, getting her to open her eyes. "Look at me," he whispered.

Olivia did as she was told, staring deep into his eyes, feeling him push into her. "Oh, Charles," she whispered. "Oh, baby."

Charles started moving slowly and powerfully, moving his hand to wrap her leg around his waist. "Oh, Livia," he grunted in a gravelly voice, trying to hold back. "Oh, you feel amazing."

Olivia threw her head back and let out a moan feeling his lips wrap around her nipple. "Shit!" She ran her fingers through his hair, gripping it. "Oh, don't stop. Faster. Please! More!" She begged and felt him start to move faster. "Oh— _God_!" Her breath started coming in pants. "Oh yes! I'm so close baby. So, so close!"

Charles kept moving. "Come on baby, come for me. Let me feel you."

Olivia pulled him into a fierce kiss, flipping him in the process, starting to ride him fast and hard. She broke the kiss and cried out. "Charles!" She arched her back and felt his hands grip her thighs. "Come on baby, come with me." She threw her head back and arched her back, letting out a moan as he released inside her riding out her own release. "Oh God!"

Charles caught her as she fell on top of him and rubbed her back in soothing circles. "I'd say this was a good date night."

Olivia smiled. "Mm, good? Charles tonight was perfect. I am officially spent. We should get some sleep. You have work in the morning, and the kids have school."

Charles smiled. "Get some sleep, beautiful. We have a lunch date tomorrow. More edits."

Olivia groaned and nuzzled into him. "I didn't realize writing a book took this much work," she kissed his chest. "You're lucky I—" she stopped short and let her mouth fall open at what she almost said.

Charles caught her slip and smiled. "Lucky you what?" He held her close. "Say it," he whispered in her ear.

"Isn't it too early?" She worried.

"Not if that's how you feel."

"Okay, but you don't have to say it back out of obligation."

"Livia, say it."

"You're lucky I... love you," she whispered and looked into his eyes.

"Luckiest man alive." He moved closer to her ear. "I love you too. Really," he whispered.

Olivia smiled and burst into tears. "Oh, Charles," she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. "I don't know that I've ever truly believed anyone who has told me that before. I've wanted to. But I believe you. Not just wanting to believe you."

Charles wiped her eyes and looked into them, a smile on her face. "I'm glad. Because I would never lie to you. I can't lie to you."

Olivia rested her forehead on his. "We should get some sleep."

Charles caressed her cheek. "Lay down, beautiful." He felt her nuzzle into him. "I love you, Olivia Benson."

Olivia smiled. "I love you, Charles Brooks." She settled into him and felt herself drift to sleep.

Charles heard his alarm go off and turned it off before it could wake Olivia. He heard her groan and smiled. "Go back to sleep, beautiful," he whispered and moved to get out of bed.

Olivia tightened her grip on him. "Stay," she whispered. She nuzzled into him. "Please."

Charles kissed her. "I have to get ready for work and get the girls ready for school. If you get Noah ready I can bring him to school on my way."

Olivia sat up and stretched. "No I should bring him. Put you in the list to pick him up and drop him off." She yawned and slid out of bed and went to take a step and she groaned. "Thank God I don't work today. I can feel everything we did last night," she smirked and rummaged through her bags, finding underwear, a bra, yoga pants and a t-shirt, quickly getting dressed. "This way I can come back and crawl into bed."

Charles smiled. "Good. I'll be home for lunch and we can do some more work on your book, mail down a title and go over some cover art. And we're going to need to do a photoshoot soon to get an author photo."

Olivia groaned. "That sounds so tedious. I'm not a model."

Charles caressed her face once he got dressed. "You just need to be you. I know every picture will come out perfect, because you are perfect," he whispered and kissed her gently.

Olivia smiled into the kiss. "Mm," she moaned softly before breaking the kiss. "Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Brooks," she whispered against his lips. "We should get the kids up before they're late for school and you're late for work."

Charles nuzzled her nose. "So flattery gets me everywhere, huh?"

Olivia chuckled. "After work. Flattery gets you everywhere after work. And after the kids are in bed," she whispered and kissed him once more. "Come on," she jerked her head towards the door. "Let's go get the kids ready." She winked.

Charles kissed her once more, fiercely, before opening the door and looking at her as she tried to catch her breath. "Comin'? Wouldn't want the kids to be late."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You know you drive me crazy right?"

Charles grinned. "Bad crazy?"

Olivia shook her head. "The best kind of crazy."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you're so inclined. I'll see you in the next one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I wrote this one in less than 24 hours. This story line was in my head and I couldn't not write it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Olivia got back from dropping off Noah at school and adding Charles to the list of who can pick him up and drop him off, since she was so cautious about both, and stopping at her apartment to pick up some more things for her and Noah, and entered Charles's brownstone using the code for the door.

She changed into one of Charles's button down shirts opening it up a little, showing a little bit of her bra and her cleavage. She had ordered Thai food for them on her way over and was ready for Charles when he came home, standing in front of the mirror in nothing but the button down and her undergarments she grinned. "Perfect."

She heard the doorbell and smiled, running down the stairs, grabbing her wallet and running to the door, holding the shirt closed as she opened the door, revealing Kelsey. "Hi," she said gently, a knot now in her stomach.

Kelsey put her hands on her hips. "Captain. May I ask if Charles is home?"

Olivia took a deep breath. "Kelsey, you work with him, if he was still at the office when you left he's obviously not here," she shook her head. "I'm sorry, that was rude. No, he's not here."

Kelsey nodded. "Then, why, I wonder, are you? In Charles's shirt, undone enough that you feel the need to hold it shut?"

Olivia swallowed hard. "That isn't your business Kelsey, that's between Charles and I."

Kelsey nodded. "If he's sleeping with his author that is my business,"

Olivia shook her head. "If we're getting everything done on time, even before deadlines, why does it matter?"

Kelsey took a step forward. "Because it's always possible you get the book done, pull it, and bring it to a new publishing house."

Olivia shook her head. "I'm not like that, Kelsey. I signed a contract. I keep my word."

Kelsey nodded. "Well, can I at least come in so we can talk about the book."

Olivia took a deep breath. "It's not my house to welcome someone into, Kelsey. I'm a guest in this home."

Just then Charles pulled up and he got out of the car and looked at his doorstep. "Kelsey, what are you doing here?"

Kelsey looked at him. "Right now I want to see where we are on Captain Benson's book, and tomorrow I expect you in my office at 9AM."

Charles looked at Olivia and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'. "Let's go inside."

Olivia went in and buttoned a few buttons on the shirt so she didn't have to clutch it shut. "I'm going to go throw on some pants," she said softly and ran upstairs.

Charles turned to Kelsey. "The truth, why come over when you knew I wasn't here?"

Kelsey stared him down. "I had a hunch. What the hell are you doing?"

Charles shook his head. "Kelsey, you can't help who you fall in love with."

"So you're in love with her now? Like you were in love with Liza?"

Olivia stayed on the stairs, listening. She heard Charles speak. "I loved Liza, yes, but at the end of the day she loved Josh. With Olivia… it feels different. It feels real and honest."

Olivia walked down the steps and walked over to Charles. "Am I interrupting?"

Charles kissed her forehead and smiled. "Not at all," he whispered. "Kelsey we're just about done with our edits and we're working on a finalized title and cover image today. Now please, let us work."

Kelsey looked between the two of them and then at Charles. "My office, 9AM." With that she turned and left.

Charles looked at Olivia. "You okay, sweetheart?"

Olivia smiled. "I've been found in more compromising situations, and I'm glad that for once my job isn't the issue," she shrugged. "A little embarrassing but it happens, I can shrug it off."

Charles wrapped his arms around her. "Tell me about this compromising position, hm?"

Olivia looked up at him with a glint in her eye. "Six years ago now, I was dating this guy who ordered Thai for dinner. We were fooling around waiting for the food, so when there was a knock on the door he threw on pants and went to answer it, with the money in his mouth where I put it." She giggled and stepped out of the pants and unbuttoned the shirt to where she had it before. "He took a few minutes so I called out to him, he said he had it covered and after another minute or so I threw on his button down, buttoned it a little more than this one is, but you could still see a bit of my bra and I walked out and asked if he needed change. Little did I know it wasn't the Thai food, it was two members of my squad, so I'm standing there in a button down, my bra showing, and a pair of lacy underwear in front of one of my oldest friends and my partner at the time. I was… mortified."

Charles ran his hands over her body. "I'm sorry my love. But if it counts for anything I think you look sexy in my shirt."

Olivia but her bottom lip. "Little do you know, in wearing less than I was then," she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Because I have no panties on."

Charles felt his mouth go dry. "Shit." He picked her up and set her on the counter. "You're so sexy." There was a knock on the door and Charles looked at her.

Olivia giggled. "Funnily enough I ordered Thai food for lunch," she grinned and took her wallet out and took the money for lunch and kissed him, sliding it into his back pocket, moaning softly. "Now, love, go get our food," she winked.

Charles smiled and walked over to the door, answering it, paying for lunch and bringing it into the kitchen. "Now, should we eat lunch while we edit or should we continue fooling around a little bit."

Olivia looked at him with a sparkle in her eye. "All work and no play makes Charles a dull boy," she whispered. "Play first, then work?" She wrapped her legs around him. "Because that sounds like a plan to me, baby," she whispered in his ear.

Charles pulled her closer to the edge of the counter and ran his hands over her legs. "You look so sexy in my shirt," he whispered and kissed her neck.

Olivia moaned and tilted her head, giving him more room as he explored her neck with his lips, teeth, and tongue. "Oh, that feels good," she closed her eyes and leaned back as he started kissing her chest.

Charles unbuttoned the shirt and pushed it off her shoulders and looked at her. "My God, Livia. You're perfect," he whispered and gently kissed the tops of her breasts. "You are a work of art."

Olivia's breath was heavy. "Have you looked at yourself lately? You're a masterpiece," she whispered. She sat up and pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, kissing his chest as it came into view. "God you're the one who's perfect." She looked into his eyes as she started unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants, pushing them down. "So fucking perfect."

Charles groaned and pushed his boxers down, stepping out of them, leaning her back and biting her ear. "I want you," he growled in her ear.

Olivia gasped and dug her fingers into his shoulder. "So… take me." She moved his head to look into his eyes and smiled. "Take me, Charles. I'm yours." She bit her bottom lip. She squealed when he picked her up and pressed her against the wall. "That's it," she arched her back.

Charles smirked. "You ready for me?" He saw her nod and pushed slowly into her. She let her head fall back and moaned. He kissed her neck and started to thrust into her. "Oh, Livia, oh you feel so good."

Olivia moaned and moved her hips with his. "Don't stop!" She begged and pulled him into a kiss, moaning as he started thrusting faster and harder inside her. She broke the kiss and gasped. "Fuck!" She let her head fall back and thud against the wall.

Charles smirked. "Yeah, you like that, huh?"

Olivia sighed. "Uh-huh, oh God!" She arched her back. "I'm so close Charles. Come with me." She started to milk him and bit her bottom lip. "Jesus, fuck!"

Charles groaned. "Just like that baby. I'm so close. Come on baby. Come on."

Olivia's breath hitched in her throat. "I— I— OH!" She felt her release flood her body and felt his hot on her heels. "Mm," she felt him bring them both down and she sighed. "Don't let me go," she whispered to him before she kissed him.

Charles kissed her and kept holding her. "I'll never let go," he whispered and kissed the side of her head.

Olivia started to feel her legs again and she let the fall, finding her footing on the ground. "We should probably work on the book," she kissed him again and giggled.

Charles looked down at her once he broke the kiss and smiled. "Whatever you want, beautiful."

Olivia smiled. "Let's eat and go over the last of the edits and then we can mail down the title and you can tell me all about this author photoshoot I have to do for the back of the jacket. Or the inside, wherever it's going to go."

Charles caressed her face. "Back inside jacket flap. The back is going to be reviews of the book, we'll send it out to a few people before publication." He kissed her softly. "Come on, before we get all worked up again."

Olivia led him to the table and doled out the food. She buttoned the shirt up and slipped back into her pants and sat down and they went over the last of the edits as they ate. With the book in tip top shape they needed to nail down a title that was catchy but not cliche. "How about just _In spite of it all_? Or do we need a subtitle?"

Charles smiled. "We don't _need_ one, but I was thinking _The Lotus: Breaking Through in Spite of it All_." He kissed her cheek. "Because you are beautiful, like the lotus, and look at how far you've come from where you were, you conquered it all. You bloomed out of the mud, you bloomed into this beautiful flower."

Olivia blushed. "Well when you put it like that…" she looked into his eyes and kissed him softly and slowly. "I love it. I love how your mind works, love."

Charles smiled and caressed her face. "Cover art," he whispered. "I was thinking an illustration of a lotus flower. White with pink tips. And then on the back it'll be maybe a baby blue for the sky with some clouds maybe, and then reviews from people like maybe Reese Witherspoon and Glennon Doyle who we'll send the book to to garner some reviews. Then on the inside of the dust jacket we'll have a blurb about the book in the front and then an author bio with your picture in the back."

Olivia smiled. "That sounds perfect. Now, tell me about this photoshoot. What do I wear, do I come ready to shoot or is someone going to glam me up? Do I come in work clothes or something else."

Charles wrapped her in his arms. "You'll get glammed at the photoshoot, and honestly, I like you in white, we might be able to pull wardrobe together so you can be in white because you look ethereal in white. You're a literal angel."

Olivia chuckled. "Far from it. Do you think an angel could bring you to climax like I do, over and over?" She batted her eyelashes at him. "Maybe a fallen angel," she kissed him gently and pulled away. "This book is happening. Isn't it? Like… really soon."

Charles caressed her face. "It's happening baby. It's all happening."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review! I'll be back soon with another chapter of... something? But we still aren't out of the woods in this one yet. Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this took so long. I had it started and then deleted all but the first paragraph and started over. I know I'm due to update Song Beneath the Song, but I have another chapter of this in my head to write before I can move on. Hopefully now that it's all but fleshed out it'll get done sooner. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Olivia hung up her phone, took a deep breath, and stretched, feeling Charles still in bed. She cuddled up to him and kissed his neck, grinning when he pulled her closer. "Wake up Mr. Brooks," she droned in a sexy voice into his ear.

Charles groaned. "Sleep."

Olivia chuckled. "I need to get up and get ready to go to work, I got called in. I don't have time for morning sex _and_ a shower but if you come shower with me maybe we could have some morning shower foreplay." She moved to sit up. "But if you want to stay in bed I suppose I could just take a boring old shower and walk back in here in my towel. Too bad you wouldn't see it, being asleep and all."

Charles sat up and kissed her. "You're a tease."

Olivia smirked. "I'd only be a tease if I didn't follow through. And Mr. Brooks, I have every intention of following through. But we need to get moving or I will be a tease. Duty calls."

Charles placed a chaste kiss behind her ear. "Well, let's get to the shower then so I can wash your hair and body. So you don't smell like sex walking into the squadroom."

Olivia gasped and stood up and took his hand and walked him into the bathroom, both already naked from the night before. She pulled him into a passionate kiss. "Mm." She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "Shower," she whispered, reaching behind her and turning on the water and letting it heat up, moving to let her hair down. "You gonna wash me all over," she asked as she walked her fingers up his chest. "Get me all clean while we get a little dirty." She giggled as she watched him get more and more aroused. "I'll make it up to you tonight, when the kids are asleep."

Charles kissed her and carefully walked her into the shower and kissed her under the water, his hand resting on her cheek and partly on her neck. "You turn me on so much," he whispered. "Let's get you nice and clean and smelling like…"

Olivia chuckled at his pause. "Vanilla sandalwood."

Charles grinned. "Right. And coconut, from your shampoo."

Olivia's eyes gleamed. "Yeah," she whispered and watched him pick up her shampoo and she turned, feeling him massage the lather into her scalp. "God you're good at that."

Charles smiled. "Relax, let the feeling wash over you."

Olivia closed her eyes and let the pleasure wash over her body. "Mm," she tilted her head back.

Charles smiled and rinsed the suds out of her hair and added some conditioner. He picked up her body wash after and started softly, sensually washing her body. "You're so beautiful."

Olivia moaned at his touch and let her head rest back on his chest, squealing when he turned her around. She opened her eyes only to lock into his beautiful green-blue eyes. She only broke eye contact to look to his lips, before her eyes wandered back to his. She blushed and bit her bottom lip. "Kiss me."

Charles rinsed his hands and pulled her close, holding her low back. "My pleasure." He leaned in and kissed her softly and slowly. She moaned and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Olivia broke the kiss and let out a breath. "I could kiss you all day. And I want more. But I have to get to work," she whispered. "You make me want to call into work sick and stay here all day rolling around in the sheets."

Charles held her hips. "I'd be right there with you, but I have that meeting with Kelsey at 9." He kissed her forehead. "We can finish this tonight." He kissed her again.

Olivia smiled and broke the kiss. "Tonight, or we can take lunch together and have a preview of tonight." She grinned and bit her bottom lip.

Charles smiled. "Lunch I could do."

Olivia smirked. "It's a date," she said coyly. "Now, help me rinse off so I can finish getting ready for work." She smiled as he brought her under the spray of the shower head and helped rinse her hair from the conditioner and her body from body wash. She moaned gently. "God your hands are amazing," she smirked and kissed him gently. "Thanks for helping me shower. But I need to do my hair and makeup and get dressed, you gonna stay in the shower or are you headed back to bed?"

Charles ran his hands over her back. "I'll probably sit up in bed for a bit, watch as you saunter in and out of the room."

Olivia smiled and turned off the water, seeing him step out and hold open a towel for her. She stepped into the towel and felt it wrap around her. "You take such good care of me, Charles." She wrapped her arms around him. "No one has ever taken care of me like you."

Charles looked at her. "No one?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, but then again I'm stubborn and ah… wouldn't let them."

Charles smirked. "You? Stubborn?"

Olivia playfully glared at him. "They tried. But they broke up with me, or I broke up with them, or they broke up with me and died… I'm tired of that life Charles. I'm tired of being alone. I finally, finally, found someone I don't want to walk away from," she looked up into his eyes.

Charles caressed her face. "I hope it's me."

Olivia laughed gently. "Of course it's you, Charles. I think it's always been you."

Charles smiled. "Good, cause I don't want to go anywhere without you, or without Noah."

Olivia smiled. "See, this is why I love you. You're great dad, you're wonderful with Noah, you treat me like a queen. I love you."

Charles kissed her quickly. "I love you too. Now, get ready for work, Captain," he murmured in her ear.

Olivia moaned softly. "Yes sir. You, go lay in bed. I need to do my hair and makeup."

Charles caressed the smooth skin of her face. "You don't need makeup my love."

Olivia smirked. "Pretty sure going into an interrogation without it would count as coercion, I'd terrify them into confessing."

Charles shook his head. "Never."

Olivia looked at the time. "I really need to get ready and you're distracting me."

Charles kissed behind her ear and smirked. "Get ready." He walked out to the bedroom and climbed back into bed.

Olivia got to work putting on makeup, just something to enhance the beauty that Charles saw, that she was beginning to see, and blow drying her hair before putting it up in a ponytail. She walked into the bedroom naked and put on a bra and a pair of panties. She looked at Charles and winked at him before walking into the closet and slipping into her clothes. She walked back out with her boots in hand and sat on the bed. "See something you like, Mr. Brooks?"

Charles looked at her back as she put her boots on. "Just the woman of my dreams."

Olivia moved to kiss him and nuzzle his nose once her boots were on. "You're the man of my dreams Charles Brooks." She kissed him again and wiped the lip gloss from his lips. "I have to go now. You don't mind dropping Noah at school?"

Charles smiled. "Not at all. Go to work, kick some ass."

Olivia grinned. "I love you," she kissed him one last time and climbed off the bed, putting her badge and gun on her hip as she walked down the stairs grabbing her purse and her keys. She ran down the stoop and walked the five short blocks to the precinct. She walked in to a flurry of activity. She walked into her office where Fin followed her to catch her up to speed. Once she was caught up she delegated and once everyone had their job she went back into her office and started running security cams when her phone rang. She saw it was Noah and she smiled. "Hello my sweet boy, how are you?"

Noah smiled. "I'm good. Charles made waffles."

Olivia couldn't help her widening smile. "He did? Well aren't you lucky? Have some for me okay? Charles is going to bring you to school, be good today okay?

Noah rolled his eyes with a smile. "I'm always good mom. Don't forget tonight is the showcase at my dance studio."

Olivia nodded. "I won't forget, it's on my calendar okay? I'm even picking you up from school."

Noah smiled wide. "Really?"

Olivia chuckled. "Really, now go eat your breakfast, let me get back to work, so I can get this bad guy okay?"

Noah smiled. "Okay, mommy! Love you!"

Olivia smiled wide. "I love you too, Noah. Bye bye." Once she hung up with him she scoured the security tapes and finally she stopped it and looked at the screen. "Gotcha," she said to herself. She managed to get the video up on the screens in the squadroom before everyone else came back in and she looked at everyone and pointed at the white male in the still of the video footage who matched the victim's description. "We got him on tape leading her into the alley. Ran it through facial recognition and got a hit. Name and address. Fin, Kat, go pick him up. I'll call Carisi."

By the time lunch rolled around their peep was arrested and arraigned, Olivia stood up and walked out of her office with her bag. "Fin, hold down the fort. I have a meeting with my editor. I'll be back as soon as I can, should be about an hour and a half."

Fin nodded. "Got it, Captain."

Olivia nearly ran to Charles' brownstone and she walked in and saw him. She grinned. "We've got an hour to have some fun and eat something."

Charles smirked. "Food's on the way."

Olivia shed her blazer and whipped her blouse over her head. "We better have some fun then, before the food gets here." She jumped into his waiting arms. "I've wanted you all day."

Charles backed her up against a wall. "Me too," he let her legs fall and he undid her pants, slipping them off her body.

Olivia let out a moan as he started kissing her neck. "How was your meeting."

Charles smirked and looked at her. "You want to talk about my meeting now, or do you want my tongue on your—" she cut him off with a kiss.

Olivia pulled away and smiled. "Forget I mentioned it, I just want you." She moaned as he kissed down her torso. Pulling her panties down as his tongue made contact with her clit. She gasped and gripped his hair. "Oh baby!" She cried out and arched her back. "Oh Charles, that feels so good!" She panted.

Charles gripped her hips as his tongue ran laps around her clit. "God I love how you taste."

Olivia cried out. "Charles!" She let her head fall back against the wall with a thud. "Oh, don't stop! Don't you dare stop!"

Charles smirked. "Never. Not until you come screaming my name." He pushed two fingers inside her and watched her eyes roll back in her head. "That's it, baby. Come for me."

Olivia cried out in pleasure as her orgasm tore through her. "Fuck!" She whined as she rode out her orgasm. "Oh, Charles. Oh, baby." She gently moved his head so his face was no longer buried in her. She smiled. "It's too much. Oh it's so good."

Charles smiled and pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean. He kissed up her body and before he could do anything she pulled him in for a kiss and was unbuttoning his shirt. He heard a knock at the door and he pulled away, in time for his shirt to hit the floor. "Lunch."

Olivia grinned and pulled up her panties. "I'll be here when you get back."

Charles walked over to the door with a smile on his face. In that moment everything was perfect. He opened the door and his face fell. "Pauline?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Leave a review if you'd like. Like I said, the next chapter of this is all but fleshed out so that will be next, then hopefully song beneath the song, because there's still more there. Anyway, see you soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Two updates in two (okay, three) days? Has hell frozen over? No, I just wanted to get this done while it was fresh in my mind. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

_Olivia grinned and pulled up her panties. "I'll be here when you get back."_

_Charles walked over to the door with a smile on his face. In that moment everything was perfect. He opened the door and his face fell. "Pauline?"_

Pauline looked at him and nodded. "Charles," her voice was shaky, almost as if she was crying but no tears fell from her eyes.

Olivia heard a voice and picked up his shirt, slipping it on. "Charles, is everything okay?" she asked as she made her way over to him, seeing a blonde woman who looked distressed.

Pauline looked at Olivia and her demeanor changed, suddenly she was no longer looking distressed, but angry. "Who the hell are you?"

Olivia was taken aback. "I could ask the same question to you."

Pauline glared at her. "I'm his ex-wife, the mother of his children. And you?"

Olivia looked up at Charles and smiled. "I'm his girlfriend."

Pauline scowled. "So you're his whore?"

Olivia covered herself, clutching the shirt closed and she sank behind Charles, who spoke up. "I know you didn't just call my girlfriend a whore. Pauline, you need to leave. I don't even know why you're here. The girls are at school."

Olivia left them to fight it out and she got redressed and walked over to the two of them. "Charles I need to get back to the squadroom for a couple of hours before I pick up Noah from school. I'll see you when I get back," she whispered and kissed him softly. "It was nice to meet you Pauline," she said and slipped out, not giving either a chance to respond.

Charles watched her leave and then looked at Pauline. "You see what you did?"

Pauline rolled her eyes. "Is this one at least honest about her age or is she pretending to be in her 20's too?"

Charles glared at her. "Leave, before I call the police."

Pauline scoffed. "Fine, but she's going to be just like the others." She turned and walked away.

Charles massaged his temples and closed the door before picking up his phone and texting Olivia. "_I am so incredibly sorry for Pauline. She never should have said those things to you._"

Olivia stopped on the way and picked up a salad for lunch and was just sitting down at her desk when she got his text. She read it and let out a sigh and texted him back. "_It's fine, I'm okay._" She sat down and picked at her salad when Fin walked in. "What's going on?" she asked, looking at her computer screen.

Fin looked at her. "That was not an hour and a half."

Olivia shrugged. "Something came up. So I grabbed lunch on the way back and came back here." She looked at Fin. "What?"

Fin shook his head. "You've got a thing for your editor, don't you?"

Olivia sighed. "Not that it's any of your business, but we're dating." She looked down at her salad. "His ex-wife showed up and called me a whore. I left."

Fin looked at her. "Did he at least defend you."

Olivia nodded. "He did, but I was embarrassed. So I left."

Fin crossed his arms. "Liv, I just want to see you happy, and you've been happier than I've seen you in a long time… until today."

Olivia smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I love him, Fin. More than I've ever loved another person who wasn't my child. But whenever something like this happens, it's the beginning of the end. I don't want to lose him. I just want to be happy… not for a little while, but forever. Is that too much to ask? To just… be able to be happy?"

Fin looked at her. "It's not too much to ask. And if this guy loves you the way you love him, it won't be the beginning of the end."

Olivia nodded. "Thanks Fin," she replied with a small smirk. "Now, enough about me, get back to work; I have a couple of hours before I leave for the day, Noah has a showcase today at his dance studio, and I promised to pick him up from school."

Fin nodded. "You deserve it, Liv," he stood up and walked out of her office and sat at his desk.

Olivia worked for a couple more hours and then packed everything up, and headed out for the day. "Fin you're in charge, I'll see everyone tomorrow." She walked out of the squadroom and headed to Noah's school, picking him up and heading back to Charles' brownstone. They walked in and she looked at Charles. "Hey," she said gently. She looked at Noah and smiled. "Why don't you go practice for tonight, I need to talk to Charles, okay?"

Noah nodded. "Okay mommy!"

Olivia watched him run off and she leaned against the counter, not making eye contact with him. "I'm sorry I left the way I did earlier," she said gently.

Charles wrapped an arm around her. "Don't apologize, it's absolutely okay. I'm so so sorry."

Olivia shook her head. "You don't need to apologize, Charles." She looked at the floor. "Just promise me this isn't the beginning of the end for us, okay?" She finally made eye contact with him. "Promise you won't start to look at me as a whore."

Charles wrapped her in his arms. "I promise you, I'm not going anywhere, and I will never see you as a whore." He looked down at her and lifted her chin. "I love you," he whispered and kissed her softly.

Olivia smiled and kissed him back. "You know what I told my sergeant? I told him that I just want to be happy, and not for a little while. I want to be happy forever. And I want to be happy with you forever. I don't want your ex to be the reason we break up."

Charles smiled. "I don't want to break up with you, I want to be happy with you forever too. I just want to hold you for as long as you'll let me."

Olivia looked up at him and wrapped her arms around him. "Hold me forever," she whispered.

Charles kissed her and picked her up. "Let's sit in the library for a little bit, I'll hold you on the chair."

Olivia grinned. "I'd like that."

Charles carried her over to the chair and sat down, holding her close. "I'm right here, my love." He kissed her temple and rubbed her back.

Olivia smiled and closed her eyes. "I'm glad that this afternoon isn't the beginning of the end for us. I'd be devastated, and I think I'd give up on love. To go from someone who is so perfect for me to not having that… I'd give up."

Charles stroked her hair. "Tell me about your reaction to Pauline."

Olivia shrugged. "I should be used to it. I've been called a whore for well over forty years. Everyone from my mom, to old boyfriends, to perps have called me a whore. Or worse. It was just… she said in front of the man I love more than I've ever loved a man in my life. I was embarrassed and scared we would be over and I panicked, so I left. Again, I'm so sorry about that."

Charles lifted her chin and kissed her passionately. "Hey, I'm not leaving because of a name. I'm not leaving at all. You're not getting rid of me."

Olivia smiled wide. "I don't want to." She kissed him again for a moment before pulling back. She looked at her watch and gasped. "I need to get ready for the showcase tonight." She kissed him again. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

Charles watched her get up and watched her walk away. He smiled and saw Noah run down the steps and he smiled at him. "Hey kiddo. Ready for tonight?"

Noah nodded. "I am." He thought for a second. "Hey, Charles, are you going to be my daddy? It would be awful nice to have a daddy. I'm the only one in my class who doesn't have one."

Charles smiled. "Well, Noah, I'd like that, but it's really up to your mom. And I don't know if she's ready for me to ask that question yet."

Noah looked at him. "Are you gonna come tonight?"

Charles smiled. "Tonight is just you and your mom, but she promised to record your dances for me."

Olivia walked down in a black dress that fell to her knees, showed a little bit of cleavage and had cap sleeves. She added a little curl to her hair and wore it down and had on a pair of black stilettos along with a necklace that had a diamond pendant hanging just below her clavicle and a pair of diamond studs. "Noah, are you ready, sweet boy?"

Charles stood up and Noah looked at his mother as Charles approached her. "You look stunning," he whispered and brushed her hair behind her ear, looking into her eyes. "Breathtaking. And I already can't wait for you to get home."

Olivia looked up at him and smiled. "Home?"

Charles smiled. "Move in with me? You and Noah? You're here all the time anyway, save money on your electricity bill?"

Olivia chuckled. "Well, I should talk with Noah about it on our way to the studio, but I'll have an answer when we get back h— here." She looked into his eyes and kissed him gently. "See you in a bit."

Noah ran over and took Olivia's hand and looked up at Charles and smiled. "Bye Charles!"

Olivia smiled and the two of them walked to the dance studio. As they walked Olivia looked down at Noah. "Noah, sweetheart, what do you think about moving into Charles' house with Charles and Bianca and Nicole?"

Noah looked up at her. "I think that'd be fun. It'd be like we were all a family." He stopped and looked up at Olivia. "Mommy, is Charles going to be my Daddy?"

Olivia knelt down. "I don't know, Noah. I'd like it, but it's up to him. I'm not sure that he's ready to ask the question yet."

Noah shrugged. "Why don't you ask?"

Olivia smiled. "Well, traditionally the man asks the woman," she said gently. "But I don't want to push him into things too fast. I don't want to scare him away. I like him a lot Noah. I love him. You are the only person I love more," she said gently. "Of course my love for him is different than my love for you. You know what? It's complicated. How about we get to the studio so I can see you dance and record it for Charles."

Noah smiled. "Okay, as long as you don't wait forever for him to ask you."

Olivia stood up and thought to herself. _I'd wait forever if it meant I had him, and that he'd be your dad._ "Let's go," she smiled and they walked into the dance studio and Olivia took a seat while Noah went to warm up.

Once the showcase started she was glued, only taking her eyes off of the dancing when she needed to record, and to her surprise Noah not only had a duet with a little girl named Sasha, he had a solo. She cried as she watched through her phone screen. He beamed and she clapped as soon as he finished each number. Her boy was happy and that's all she wanted.

After the showcase, they walked back to the house and she saw Charles, knowing the girls were with Pauline she sat on his lap and kissed him gently. "Yes," she whispered.

Charles looked at her. "Yes?"

Olivia grinned. "Yes, we'll move in with you." She kissed him again. "One moment." She looked at Noah. "Sweet boy, why don't you go get ready for bed okay? You must be exhausted."

Noah yawned and nodded. "Okay Mommy." He ran upstairs to get ready for bed.

Olivia turned back to Charles and kissed him passionately. "I love you Charles Brooks. And yes. I can't wait to move in with you. Officially," she shrugged. "Once Noah's in bed, I'll show you his dances. He had a duet _and_ a solo and he's wonderful. Then after, we can pick up where Pauline interrupted us this afternoon?"

Charles smirked. "I love you Olivia Benson. Bianca, Nicole, and I are so excited to have you and Noah move in."

"You know what Noah said on the way to the studio? He said living here, we'd be like a family. I think that's what he… what we want. We both want a family. Outside of my squad, though you, Bianca and Nicole will gain them too. But we want a nuclear family of sorts. Because right now it's just the two of us."

Charles smiled. "We'd happily grow as a family."

Olivia kissed him. "You could talk to me forever and read the phone book and I'd be captivated."

Charles smiled. "How about we cuddle up on the chair and you show me some of those videos of Noah, that way you and I can climb into bed once Noah does."

Olivia smiled. "I'd like that. A lot."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, leave a review if you feel like it. Song Beneath the Song is up next. See you soon.**


End file.
